


You'll Hear Me Calling for You

by pinky_heaven19



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, a b o, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_heaven19/pseuds/pinky_heaven19
Summary: “I don’t know, I don’t know you,” Harry said with a shrug, knowing his replies were dumb but not able to think of anything better to say. “You don’t know me either, so I don’t know why you’re acting like this,” he said, slouching on his seat.“Oh, but I do know you,” Louis replied, raising his eyebrows in a gesture of disdain.His attitude made Harry stare at him in confusion. Had they met before and he didn’t remember? Was that why Louis was mad?“You do?”“I know the likes of you,” Louis said with a shrug of his shoulder.“The likes of me? Excuse me?” Harry was offended and confused.“Alpha males who enter cock first in any room and think people should bow to them or some shit like that,” Louis answered bitterly.OR the one where Harry is an Alpha and Louis has a problem with it - until he doesn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my fic, I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing!  
> Special thanks to Jaqueline, whose first response when I asked her if I should write an ABO fic was "is that a tricky question?" and that was all I needed to get started.  
> Massive thanks to [JohnDoe221B](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe221B) for keeping me on track and for her precious revising and suggestions to the plot!  
> And finally, I'll forever be grateful to [Bekita](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bekita/profile) for being my professional beta for this, reviewing every single page not only once, but twice! And for the moral support every time I felt discouraged.
> 
> There is a [rebloggable](http://pinky-heaven19.tumblr.com/post/164539172664/youll-hear-me-calling-for-you-by-pinkyheaven19) post for this fic.
> 
> Enjoy your reading! :)

If Harry had to sit through another meeting with the construction crew for his new restaurant, he was going to lose it. He’d been through a whole day, from seven until five in the afternoon talking to people about problems he would love to be able to solve. His staff was great and they were doing their best, he knew that, but the built up frustration and stress were getting to him.  
  
Harry ran his fingers through his hair, feeling all the weight from the day on his shoulders, and checked the screen on his phone. Seven new emails – which he wasn’t going to reply to, his day was officially over – and three new messages from Niall. Oh shit. He’d completely forgotten.   
  
He’d promised Niall to join him in his weekly footie game. The man had been pestering him for weeks about it, claiming he needed to blow off some steam and meet new people. Maybe even have fun. Ignoring the texts he knew would consist only of Niall telling him to haul ass immediately, he gathered his stuff, shoved it all in his carrier bag and left the room he’d been renting downtown for the last few months.   
  
Harry took the elevator down to the building’s garage and drove much closer to the speed limit than he normally did to the address Niall had texted him in the beginning of the week. It wasn’t far from his office building and he got there only five minutes late. Niall wouldn’t be too mad.   
  
The place was an entertainment center with different courts and playing areas. He spotted a couple of tennis courts, a basketball one and then further in the back a patch of grass. He walked there and found about a dozen people scattered around, all in shorts and t-shirts. Harry thanked heavens he always had a change of gym clothes in his bag. He only hoped they were clean.  
  
“You made it!” Niall greeted him and ran to him from across the field. He was already sweating a little from his warm up and Harry hugged him briefly, unable to hold back a smile at the enthusiastic greeting from his best friend.  
  
“Yeah, sorry I’m late,” he apologized, looking down and scratching the back of his neck. “Where can I change?” he asked, glancing around at the people next to them. Niall talked a lot about some of the guys he played with, and while Harry didn’t think he needed more friends in his life, Niall was very careful in choosing his own. The list of Niall Horan’s acquaintances was quite impressive, though only very few of them truly belonged to his inner circle. Harry still liked meeting new people after all, so maybe this wasn’t going to be too bad.   
  
“Changing rooms are over there,” he pointed to his left. “Both teams are already picked and you’re with me. We’re against Tommo today, better put those giraffe legs of yours to good use,” he joked as Harry walked away, giving him the finger. He could hear the blonde man cackling behind him.   
  
Harry quickly changed into his workout clothes – clean shorts and an only-worn-once t-shirt – and walked back to the field. He took a hair tie from his wrist and tied his hair up in a quick, messy bun as he jogged over to the small field. He noticed the others were already in their positions, and his and Niall’s team had possession of the ball.   
  
“Formal introductions later, those are the ones you should worry about,” Niall spoke close to his face, an arm around his shoulder. “The tall bloke with the green shirt is Mike, stay away from him if you want to leave this place without any bruises. The short red-haired one is the fastest, watch for him when you have the ball,” he explained as he pointed to each of the people he was referring to.  
  
Harry nodded, trying to take in the new information. He felt a little overwhelmed, not remembering the last time he actually played with more than a couple of people, and even at his best he was still way below average. Well, all in good fun, he supposed.  
  
“And the short, sassy one is Louis,” Niall continued, smirking and tilting his head.   
  
The name rang a bell in Harry’s mind. Niall always talked fondly about Louis and his mate Liam, and they were honestly the only ones Harry cared to know about. He looked in the direction Niall was tilting his head to and saw a brown haired man, probably a couple of years younger than him, looking straight at him and Niall. He had piercing blue eyes that carried a trace of mischief, and Harry barely listened to the rest of Niall’s sentence, too entranced in his beauty. He was probably the most gorgeous man Harry had laid his eyes on.   
  
“He’s the best around here,” Niall said, bringing Harry back to reality. “He’ll give you a run for your money, but he probably won’t be on you too much. He goes for the good ones,” he teased and clapped Harry on the shoulder.  
  
“Heeey,” Harry frowned, finally looking at Niall again. The other man paid him no attention and rubbed his hand on Harry’s back. “Let’s go, mate.”  
  
Before Harry knew it, the ball was rolling and he had to run to the other side of the field and try and make himself useful. He knew about player positioning – midfielder, center forward and all that – but he had no idea what he was doing, if he was honest with himself.  
  
His lack of playing skills was noticeable not only to him, but to everyone else. He felt like he was running in circles, barely touching the ball. It didn’t help that he wasn’t always sure who was on his team and who wasn’t, all new faces to him. Except Louis, he knew who he was perfectly well.

Harry had to work on his cardio. He really, really needed to change his gym routine. He was huffing and puffing by the time he actually managed to get the ball on his feet and run around with it for a few seconds. It didn’t last long. The ball was swiftly taken from him and all he saw was a blur of brown hair and a sweaty back as Louis took the ball and started to run the other way with it.   
  
Harry started to follow him, but stopped dead in his track as all his senses were filled and his hormones went into a wild rage as he smelled him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. An Omega. Louis was an Omega, and the smell was so strong Harry doubted he was on any kind of suppressants.   
  
He opened his eyes and focused his vision again. Louis was further away now, and the smell was gone from Harry's senses - but not from his brain.   
  
“Ball is that way, mate,” a middle aged man said, bumping into Harry and running in Louis' direction after the ball.   
  
Harry had to literally shake his head to feel like himself again and continue playing. Louis wasn’t the first and only Omega he’d seen, although male Omegas were not as common as male Alphas. Still, this number was massively crushed by the number of Betas, both male and female. About ninety five per cent of the people in Harry's circle were Betas.   
  
“Come on, man, put those sexy legs to good use,” Niall mocked him as he ran past him. The Irish man was not one to speak, face completely red and breathless. Harry let it slide and tried his best to help his team.   
  
He didn’t know if he was consciously avoiding Louis, but he hadn’t gotten closer to the man since he got the ball from him, and was surprised when the ball accidentally ended up on his feet and all eyes were on him, Louis' included.   
  
He saw the man running in his direction and turned around, avoiding contact with him. He knew he was close when all the hairs on his arms stood up. Louis took the ball from him and let out a breathless, humorless laugh, as if Harry were a child with no motor coordination whatsoever  
  
“Watch for it, curly,” he said and off he was, but not before Harry caught a good glimpse of him. His fringe was sticking to his forehead and his light grey shirt was becoming darker on his back and under his arms from his sweat.   
  
“Don’t do it,” he mumbled to himself, but his eyes followed the curve of Louis' bum anyway. Harry swallowed dry.   
  
Of course his team lost. Louis hadn’t scored any goals himself, but he was by far the best player out of them.   
  
“Not so bad, mate,” Niall said, sliding his arm around Harry's shoulder, guiding him to the benches around the field for some water.  
  
Harry gulped down almost an entire bottle before he spoke, watching Louis talk to some of the guys still standing around the field. “Why didn’t you tell me Louis was an Omega? It would’ve been nice to get a heads up,” he said, discreetly watching Louis talk to other people standing around the field.   
  
“Oh, I didn’t even remember it,” Niall said and Harry believed him. Niall was as clueless about these nominations as one could be. True, he was a Beta and it didn’t affect him as much, but still. “I even forget you’re an ogre Alpha sometimes.”  
  
Harry tossed the empty plastic bottle at his head. Niall dodged it with a laugh and motioned in the direction of the people on the field, waving them over. Louis and a man with brown hair and eyes said their goodbyes and started walking towards them. It was safe to assume the other man was Liam. Niall described him as “the guy with the warmest smile you’ll see” and “cuddly as a bear”. The man surely fitted that description.   
  
“Heeeey,” Niall greeted, dragging the syllable, clapping both men on their shoulders. “What’s up? Great game, Louis,” he complimented.  
  
“Thanks,” Louis replied, but his attention was on Harry, who felt hot under his gaze.   
  
“Guys, this is Harry. Harry, these are Louis and Liam,” Niall introduced them as Harry stood up to shake their hands. He had another surprise when he realized Liam was an Alpha as well. For a split second, the primal part of his brain sounded an alarm in his head that screamed “competition, territory, fight!”, and he thought he saw the same flicker in the other man’s eyes. It only lasted a fraction of a second as his rational mind took over and he accepted the greeting with a smile.   
  
“It’s so nice to meet you, Harry. Niall talks about you all the time,” Liam said with an honest smile, and Harry nodded, smiling himself.  
  
“He talks about you as well.” Harry spoke, extending his hand to Louis, who looked down at it and back to Harry's face. He knew how to take a hint and quickly withdrew his hand. He understood it perfectly.   
  
“Are you all thirsty?” Niall asked cheerfully, drying the sweat on his forehead with the hem of his t-shirt, oblivious to the tension between Harry and Louis. “Because there’s a great pub not two blocks from here and I need to hydrate myself.”  
  
“Pints don’t count, numbnut,” Liam teased but walked along with Niall out of the fields.   
  
Harry made sure he was far enough from Louis, trying to make sure the man wouldn’t feel threatened by him in any way as they made the short walk to the bar. He knew how wary Omegas were with Alphas they’d only just met, especially unbonded ones. He knew soon enough Louis would realize he had nothing to worry about him.  
  
The pub was nice and warm, which Harry was thankful for in the cooling evening air. It was also crowded, which forced them into a tiny booth in the corner. Niall sat next to him, and Louis right across from him with Liam by his side.  
  
Louis' hair was dry, but matted, and his shirt was still clinging to his body a little. He smelled amazing, making Harry jittery, pressed against the wooden wall next to him.   
  
“So what do you guys want?” Liam asked, getting up and picking his wallet from the table. “The usual?” He asked, turning to Louis, who nodded.  
  
“I’m fine with whatever you get, as long as it’s cold,” Niall said, waving his hand in Liam's direction.   
  
 “Same for me.” Harry agreed, reaching for his wallet.  
  
“Nah, this one’s on me, if you don’t mind,” Liam stopped his movements. “You can buy us the next round,” he offered, hopeful.   
  
“Fine by me, mate,” Harry said with a reassuring smile.   
  
He knew that Liam was trying to make sure Harry didn’t feel awkward about letting another Alpha pay for him, and he respected him for that. He still didn’t know Harry didn’t care about that, but he still appreciated the gesture.   
  
“Oh, is that Luke bartending tonight?” Niall asked, peeking at the bar. “I’ll go with you, Liam. He’s a great Chelsea fan, you’ll like him,” he said, standing up and following Liam to the bar.   
  
And just like that Niall and Liam were gone and Harry was left at the table with a bored looking Louis, who was messing with his phone and avoiding making any eye contact with him. He had his elbows on the table and Harry got a good look at the tattoos on his arms. He had slender arms with almost no hair on them.   
  
Sitting in comfortable silence definitely was a myth. At least it was right here and now.   
  
“So,” Harry started, clearing his throat and resting his arms on the table. Louis looked up at him briefly, quickly returning his attention to his phone. “Uhh, you were very good today. You play well,” Harry tried, and Louis mumbled a “thanks” without bothering to look at him.   
  
Now that was a little rude, Harry thought, frowning. “Niall told me you were good, but I don’t think he ever told me much about you except for your footie skills and witty remarks,” he tried again, testing his ground.  
  
This time Louis looked at him, eyes so blue Harry almost looked away. “Niall’s a nice lad,” he spoke in a flat tone.  
  
That was it. Okay then. Harry was usually very good with making small talk, prided himself on being able to talk to any kind of person. He just loved being around people, and he wasn’t usually rejected like that.   
  
Harry looked at the bar and found Niall bent over laughing at something Luke had told them. Liam’s smile was so wide he had crinkles around his eyes. Harry decided he liked him. He only wished they’d come back sooner to their table.  
  
Glancing back at Louis he caught the man staring at him. He looked down at his phone again and said nothing. If it weren’t for the slight pink hue on his cheeks, Harry would think he’d imagined the whole thing.   
  
‘Here we go,” Niall said, slightly startling Harry as he approached the table with two pints of beer in his hand. He sat Harry's drink in front of him and sat down, followed by Liam.   
  
Harry felt immediately more comfortable as Louis' demeanor completely changed when he was around the other man. He was playful and sassy and when he laughed Harry felt his stomach do a flip inside of him. It also stung him a bit that Louis had barely addressed him all night. He wasn’t rude, didn’t say anything that could be considered less than polite, but that was exactly the problem. He didn’t talk to Harry at all, and it confused him.   
  
Fine, he was an Omega and Harry was an Alpha, and it wasn’t the first time an Omega had acted apprehensively around him, but that was usually gone in minutes as they realized Harry posed no threat to them. Harry had done nothing to deserve this treatment.   
  
“Niall told us you work in the dining business,” Liam started, taking a sip from his drink.   
  
“Yeah, I own a small restaurant chain,” Harry nodded, wiping a bit of foam from his upper lip. Before he could say anything else, Louis snorted, making everyone at the table look at him.   
  
“What?” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.   
  
“Nothing. Is it like McDonalds?” Louis mocked, curving his lips proudly.   
  
“We don’t serve burgers, no,” he said, taking the bait.   
  
“Pfft, don’t invite me to eat there, then,” Louis scoffed and Harry stared at him, not knowing what to say. This time, the mood was clearly heavy at the table. Liam was the one to try and make it better again.   
  
“Anyone up for a game of pool?” He asked, finishing off his second pint. Harry was still nursing his first one.   
  
“Always,” Niall said, getting up and cracking his knuckles. “I suck at it, so be careful I don’t hit your balls by accident,” he continued, patting Liam on his shoulders.   
  
It took them all a fraction of a second to start laughing at the unintentional joke. Niall was the one to laugh the hardest, always ready for a good joke, even if it was at his expense. Harry was feeling better by this point.  
  
“Thanks, but I’ll sit this one out,” Louis excused himself, slumping on the seat Liam had vacated. “I’ve beat you all too much today already,” he said with a smug smile.   
  
“What about you, Harry?” Niall asked, and Harry shook his head.   
  
“You go ahead, I’ll join you the next round,” he said and stared at Louis, who rolled his eyes and fished his phone from his pocket.   
  
The other two men left the booth and Harry sat there, tapping his fingers on the table, absent mindedly looking at the people at the bar. He hated pool, but he was almost convincing himself it was better than sitting at the table with a clearly annoyed Louis.   
  
“Would you stop doing that?” Louis spoke harshly. Harry looked at him with brows furrowed in confusion. “That, tapping your fingers. It’s irritating,” he explained, looking down at Harry's hand to emphasize his point.   
  
Harry looked down at his hands and then back to Louis. “Do you have a problem with me or something?” He asked, a little annoyed himself.  
  
“What do you think?” Louis replied curtly.   
  
“I don’t know, I don’t know you,” he said with a shrug, knowing his replies were dumb but not able to think of anything better to say. “You don’t know me either, so I don’t know why you’re acting like this,” he said, slouching on his seat.  
  
“Oh, but I do know you,” Louis replied, raising his eyebrows in a gesture of disdain.    
  
His attitude made Harry stare at him in confusion. Had they met before and he didn’t remember? Was that why Louis was mad?  
  
“You do?”  
  
“I know the likes of you,” Louis said with a shrug of his shoulder.   
  
“The likes of me? Excuse me?” Harry was offended and confused.  
  
“Alpha males who enter cock first in any room and think people should bow to them or some shit like that,” Louis answered bitterly.     
  
“What?” Harry blurted out, eyes wide. Louis' tone made him flinch and he was pretty much stunned out of intelligent responses.   
  
“Don’t act all offended because what I said is true,” Louis said, looking done with the conversation.   
  
“But it’s not true. I’m not like that,” he babbled, and hated himself for it.   
  
“Sure you’re not,” Louis said with a raise of his brows, tone dripping with irony. “You can’t be so terrible, though. Niall is your friend and he’s too nice to have such asshole friends, but he’s a Beta and his perspective is different, so,” he finished with a shrug and a sip of his beer.   
  
“I’m not an asshole, you’re the one acting like one,” Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
“Whatever,” Louis said, and looked back to his phone. His uninterested tone was beginning to get on Harry's nerves. He clenched his jaw.  
  
“I’ve done nothing to offend you, nothing at all,” Harry said, raising his index finger to point it to Louis. “You’re just being mean to me for no reason. If you have a problem with Alphas it’s on you, not me.”  
  
“If I have a problem. _If_. Good one,” he mocked, snorting and looking at Harry.    
  
Harry's nostrils flared with anger. He could see a tiny flinch in Louis' expression and immediately hated himself for it. Even Niall had told him he could smell it when Harry was angry, and he could only imagine how much more Louis had picked up on that.   
  
“Look, I don’t want to be mad, okay?” Harry raised his hands in surrender. “I just don’t understand why you’re treating me like this,” he forced himself to sound calm and to relax his muscles. His whole body was tense.   
  
“You’re just confused because I’m not kissing the floor you step on,” Louis taunted, looking pointedly at him.   
  
Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You’re being rude and you know it,” he shot back and Louis finally seemed to give in a little.   
  
“Fine, maybe I am. But can you blame me?” Louis replied, resting his hands on the edge of the table.  
  
Harry couldn’t think of a good response, and he didn’t need one because Niall was back to their table to sip the beer he’d left on the table.   
  
“I finally found a worthy adversary! He’s just a terrible as I am,” he laughed, clearly not noticing the tense mood between Harry and Louis.  
  
“Listen man, I’m gonna head home, okay?” Harry smiled weakly, getting up and taking his phone and wallet from the table. “It’s been a long day,” he finished. He didn’t dare look at Louis when he said that.   
  
“Oh, so soon?” Niall looked so genuinely disappointed that Harry smiled and hugged him.   
  
“Thanks for inviting me, call me when you get home safe, yeah?” He said into Niall’s neck, still holding him.   
  
“Will do,” Niall nodded, patting him on the back as they let go.   
  
“I’m gonna say goodbye to Liam,” Harry said, not sparing Louis a glance as he put on his jacket and left the table. He said his goodbyes to Liam who, bless his heart, insisted on getting Harry's phone so they could set something up for the weekend. Harry doubted that Louis would be too pleased if Liam invited him to hang out or do anything at all with them, but he gave it to him anyway.  
  
When he opened the door to leave the pub he glanced back at their booth and saw Louis following him with his eyes. Without acknowledging him at all, Harry closed the door behind him.   



	2. Chapter 2

  
“Ni, seriously, I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Harry said, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He was trying to talk to Niall over the phone—with the device precariously pressed against his cheek and shoulder—while he was doing the dishes from lunch at the same time.  

“C’mon H, don’t be stupid, you were invited,” Niall insisted. His metallic voice reaching Harry’s ears in a high pitch.

“I know, but I’m sure Louis will be there and I'm certainly not up to listening to his nasty comments about me being an Alpha ruining my mood,” Harry explained, recollecting their tempestuous confrontation at the bar when they first met. “It won’t be fun, trust me.”

True to his promise, Liam had invited both Niall and Harry to watch the Chelsea game at his house and—somehow—become Harry’s friend. He didn’t know Louis hated Harry's gut at the time, but he should’ve known now, after a few days. Surely Louis had talked to him about it.

“What’s the matter between you two? Liam told me you had a fight or something,” Niall asked, confirming Harry’s thoughts.

“We didn’t fight,” Harry said, trying to mask the situation. He turned off the tap and shook the excess water out of his hands. “He simply doesn’t like me and I don’t wanna be crawling on my knees for him to like me either,” he explained, turning around from the sink and grabbing a dish cloth to dry his hands.

“I thought you liked being on your knees for cute guys,” Niall’s voice wall full of mirth and Harry rolled his eyes.

“I’m hanging up now, bye,” he said, and listened to Niall laughing on the other side.

“Sorry, but you know I’m right.” Niall answered, as soon as he managed to control his laughter. Listen, I know things are different between you two, being an Alpha and an Omega and all that, I get that,” he said, trying to console Harry.

“But it shouldn’t be different, I don’t care that he’s an Omega.” Harry complained, drying his hand and picking up the phone correctly, rolling his shoulders as he did so.

“You thick privileged Alpha, don’t say stupid shit like that because I know you’re smarter than that.” Niall retorted.

Niall was right, Harry thought biting his lips. Alphas did have privileges over Omegas, so Louis' distaste towards him was understandable. For the most part Harry kept that in mind, but for some inexplicable reason Louis was getting to him. It just wasn’t fair.

“Sorry, I know,” Harry said. sighing, he left the dish cloth on the counter and walked to the living room, sitting on the couch. “Still, I don’t think it’s a good idea to go.” he concluded.

“Wanker,” Niall said, hanging up.

Harry looked at his phone and smiled, shaking his head. He appreciated his friend’s attempts of introducing new people and fun in his life, but he didn’t think they were the right people at the moment. He was just enjoying a bit of quiet time when his phone buzzed with a message from Niall.

_just checked w liam, louis knows u’re comin n has no problem w it. No more excuses now, pick u up at 7_

Harry typed a quick “fine” and sighed, leaning his head on the back of the couch, rubbing his eyes. He wasn’t exactly afraid of meeting Louis, but he wasn’t looking forward to it either. He couldn’t concentrate on anything else for the rest of the afternoon, several possible different scenarios of what might happen played in his mind, and none of them were pleasant.

An hour before the time Niall told he was going to pick him up, Harry took a shower. When he finished, he stood in front of his wardrobe in just his underwear, deciding what to wear. He had to impress no one —he knew that, but he still put on a nice white shirt and a pair of very flattering black jeans. He went to the bathroom for a final check on his hair when Niall texted him telling he was waiting for him outside. Harry got his wallet and phone on the nightstand and headed out, closing the door after him.

“Aren’t you fancy,” Niall teased, when Harry opened the passenger’s door and stepped into the car. “Trying to impress a certain Omega?” he joked, waggling his brows suggestively.

“Shut up. Nothing wrong with dressing up a bit.” Harry mumbled, closing the door, and reaching for the seatbelt.

“Didn’t bother with the mane, huh?” Niall asked, looking briefly at Harry, focused on the road.

“There’s not much I can do with it,” he said, running his hands through the tangled and still slightly damp curls. “Where’s Liam’s house?” he asked, sniffing and turning the radio on. He started switching station and stopped when he heard a Counting Crow’s song playing.

“Not that far. Been there only once to drop him off and stayed inside for less than five minutes. Nice place, very…” Niall replied, tapping his index finger on his lips, trying to find the right word.

“Alpha?” Harry suggested, raising one of his brows.

“No,” Niall said, shaking his head thoughtfully. “Very Liam,” he concluded, satisfied with his answer.

“Great description, I know exactly how it is now,” Harry joked, snorting and looking at Niall, who flashed a proud smile and turned to focus on the road again.

Soon they were stepping out of the car at the front of a very nice building, not exactly downtown, but not too far either. The building was about fifteen floors, and didn’t look too posh in Harry's opinion. They entered the edifice and stood in front of the elevator doors for a few seconds before it arrived. When they stepped into it Niall hesitated for a moment.

“What? Can’t remember his floor?” Harry asked, brows furrowing and looking at Niall.

“Erhm, no,” Niall said, sheepishly, shaking his head and scratching the back of his neck. “I can’t remember what is Louis' and what is Liam’s floor… I know one of them is in the seventh floor and the other in the eighth. I guess Liam’s is the eighth. Let’s try it,” he said, pressing the button with a shrug.

“Louis lives here too?” Harry asked, surprised.

“Yeah, they used to be flatmates when they came to London, now they’re able to afford a place of their own,” Niall explained, fixing his shirt and taking a last glance on himself on the elevator’s mirror.

As the elevator was going up, Harry couldn’t help feeling a little anxious. He was readying himself for Louis' coldness towards him, and he decided right there he wasn’t going to ruin this night for Niall and Liam.

When the elevator opened the door on Liam’s—supposed—floor Niall stepped out of it and turned left, walking down the hallway, Harry following right behind.

“Do you remember his flat number?” Harry asked.

“Three doors to the left, that’s all I know. If it’s not him we’ll just apologize and leave,” Niall said, knocking.

They sighed in relief when Liam opened the door with a warm smile and welcomed them both with a hug.

“Come in, come in,” Liam invited, cheerfully, gesturing for them to enter. “I’m so happy to see you guys,” he said, when Harry stepped inside right behind Niall. He looked around, taking in the space. The walls were painted an off white that didn’t hurt the eyes and contrasted well with the dark furniture in the living room, which consisted mainly of one dark fabric couch and an armchair.

There were a few picture frames next to the big flat screen TV and a fluffy rug under a small coffee table, but other than that the place wasn’t exactly decorated. Still, it had a warm glow to it that made it look homely.

The kitchen could be spotted from around the corner of the living room, a few bags of crisps laid on top of the counter. It looked clean and welcoming.

Harry felt Louis' presence before he actually saw him. When Harry turned around he was coming from the hallway, eyeing them all with a small smile.

“Hey, mate,” Niall greeted, hugging Louis with one arm and tapping him on the shoulder.

Harry saw Louis smile into the hug and clap on Niall’s back a few times before they let go.

“Hello,” Harry greeted, politely, when Louis looked at him.

“Hey,” Louis replied, quietly.

Neither gave any indication of a warmer greeting, but at least Louis didn’t look as stiff as he had the last time they spoke. Harry decided to do the same thing—to be civil around the others—and set truce at least for the night.

“Please, make yourselves at home,” Liam said, motioning for them to sit on the couch. The TV was on and Liam brought them snacks and drinks, placing them on the coffee table. Louis settled himself on the armchair and Liam sat on the floor next to him, resting his back on the couch.

“I’m so glad you could make it, Harry,” Liam said, starting a conversation and taking a sip of his coke, his attention split between his guests and the game on TV. “I was afraid you’d be at the restaurant or something. I bet Sunday nights are busy,” he commented.

“Yeah, well, not tonight. I hired a very good guy to oversee things and I’m not as needed as before,” Harry replied, and his tone must have been bitterer than he thought because all eyes were on him, including Louis'. — He had barely looked away from the TV, too engrossed in the game to really engage in conversation.

The truth was, he _was_ bitter. Ever since the business grew—which he was immensely thankful for—his work had become more administrative and less hands-on. He didn’t have the time or energy to oversee the restaurants, and he had to delegate more than he liked to. He was going less and less now, and he missed the hustle and bustle of the busy dinners, of chatting to clients and being around the staff.

“What’s the name of the restaurant again?” Louis asked, taking Harry by surprise with his interest.

“The Garden,” he replied, clearing his throat and running his hand through his hair.

“Hm, I don’t think I’ve ever been there,” Liam commented, furrowing his brows thoughtfully.

“The one on Grotto Street?” Louis asked, tilting his head, and turning his whole body in Harry’s direction, his focus completely on him.

“That’s the one. Ever been there?” Harry asked, smiling a bit.

 “That’s where Ellen worked, remember?” Louis asked, poking Liam’s shoulder, urging him to pay attention to him.

“Ellen Jacobs?” Liam asked, furrowing his brows, pointing to Louis, who nodded. “Oh yeah, that’s right,” Liam said in understanding.

“Our friend used to work there,” Louis explained, looking back at Harry. “She was a waitress — a few years ago, I’m sure you won’t remember her, but — “

“Short, platinum blond hair?” Harry interrupted, smiling, and gesturing his hands as he described the girl.

“Yeah, that’s—that’s her,” Louis confirmed, nodding, lips slightly parted in surprise.

“Of course I remember her,” Harry exclaimed, slapping his thigh once, his smile growing bigger. “She was addicted to Gilmore Girls and weirdly into UFOs. Left to go to nursing school, right?” he asked, pointing his index finger to Louis, looking for a confirmation.

Louis nodded slowly, looking considerably perplexed with the precise description of his friend. “You paid for her enrollment fee. She couldn’t have started without your help.”

“It was nothing, really,” Harry mumbled, looking down, somewhat embarrassed. He really liked being involved in his crew’s lives, and he helped whenever he could. “I know you’re a journalist, where do you work?” he asked, trying to keep the conversation going and change the subject at the same time.

“Here and there, I’m a freelance,” Louis replied, shrugging, it was all he offered as an explanation.

Harry also knew through Niall that Liam was an engineer, and he was more than happy to share about his work when Harry asked him.

He tried to keep his focus on TV and the short conversations happening around him, but he felt Louis' eyes on him from time to time. The conversation flowed easily, because even though Harry was lousy at playing, he actually enjoyed watching the games and following championships. He was still having a hard time concentrating on the game.

“Excuse me, where’s the bathroom?” Harry asked, politely, standing up and stretching his legs from being seated too long.

“Down the hallway, second door to the left,” Liam replied, pointing to the direction he indicated, not taking his eyes off the TV.

Even though the bathroom was smallish, it had obviously been clean recently. Fresh towels, a faint smell of bleach. He unzipped his pants and while he did his business he saw a small stack of magazines perched on the small counter. He smiled to himself, realizing that while some people had preferences in reading while they used the bathroom, he himself had never used twitter outside of it. To each their own.

He washed his hands and went to the kitchen. His body stiffed, when he found Louis standing there next to the fridge. If it weren’t for his previous hostile attitude, Harry would’ve thought he was waiting for him.

“Hey,” Louis greeted, quietly, and Harry noticed he was rolling the hem of his t-shirt on his fingers, clearly uncomfortable.

“Hey,” Harry replied back, trying to sound neutral and ignoring the slightly faster pace of his heart from being close to Louis.

“Good game, huh?” Louis tried, looking expectantly.

Harry’s brows furrowed, and he tilted his head. Was Louis trying to make small talk?

“Yeah…” He said, not sure how to continue the conversation.

“Listen, I wanna apologize for my attitude the other day,” Louis blurted, stuffing his hands into the back pockets of his pants.

Harry’s eyebrows shot up in his forehead. He wasn’t expecting that.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I was out of line,” Louis spoke, showing clearly it was hard for him to say those words. “I do have a problem with Alphas —I’m sure you could see that. But it’s more about what it represents than to individual people, you know?” he continued, shrugging, his glance quickly moving from Harry's face to the kitchen door.

“You don’t like the privilege of the Alphas, but you don’t hate every single alpha. Is that it?” Harry questioned, checking if he had understood Louis’ point of view correctly and trying to ease the discomfort coming from him.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Louis answered, sighing, sounding relieved. “But, from my experience most of them are jerks so,” he confessed, biting his lower lip and looking down at his shoes.

“But not Liam,” Harry stated.

“No, not Liam.” Louis confirmed, shaking his head. “He’s the best person I know, honestly,” he said, smiling a little. “But I wasn’t on my best day and I took it out on you, okay? —So, sorry about that,” Louis rushed out, raising the palms of his hands, still trying to explain himself. He seemed pleased with his speech.

“Thanks for apologizing,” Harry said, giving him a closed-lip smile.

“I don’t want us to be at each other’s throats near the other guys,” Louis said —as if on cue, the loud sound of cheering came from the living room — and nodded his head in the direction of the living room. “We both like Niall a lot and I don’t want to be the jerk who ends a possible friendship before it even begins,” he spoke guiltily.

“Me neither,” Harry agreed, nodding, and sniffing.

Louis held out his hand and Harry took it. He regretted the second their skin touched. It was only then that he realized he’d never touched Louis before, and the rush that overcame him was so obvious that Louis' nose flared with the sudden difference in smell and attitude. They quickly let go and Louis lowered his head mumbled something before he went back into the living room.

Harry spent the rest of the evening very conscious of his right hand. It seemed warmer, and he could clearly relive the moment in his mind over and over again. How small Louis' hand was compared to his, how soft it was and how firm the handshake had been at the same time. He was more than just a little thankful when Niall yawned and announced it was time to go. Monday morning and all that.

Harry thanked Liam profusely for hosting the game at his place and Niall offered his for the next one. He hugged Liam goodbye, but stood a safe distance from Louis.

He texted Liam the next day thanking him again —he was nothing if not polite —and found himself in a group chat with Liam, Niall and Louis. He immediately silenced it, didn’t have the patience to check any group more than a couple of times a day, but he couldn’t help himself to stare at Louis' profile picture. It was a cheeky selfie, taken with his tongue out. Harry wondered if he could somehow save it, but shook this thought from his head.

Harry tried not to think of Louis altogether, but he found himself playing close attention to Louis' contributions to the conversation, his witty replies and sense of humor that he managed to keep clean and light. Harry didn’t say much.

He lasted a whole three days before googling Louis. The first result was his Facebook profile —only available for friends —and the rest were articles signed by him. Curious, Harry clicked on one from a magazine website. He recognized the name immediately; it was a very popular one.

Harry’s eyes scanned the screen, barely blinking as he saw the column penned by him. It was called _Omega Talk_ , and from the number of hits, it was quite popular. Below his picture —in which Louis posed dressed in a very smart suit and with a nice quiff and smile —was a short disclaimer.

 _This column is written by an Omega, albeit a white male Omega. As such, my opinions come from my very limited point of view, and should be regarded as such. I don’t face certain struggles many other Omegas face, but I’ll always do my best to create an educated discussion_.

Harry thought it was very professional of him to be honest about his position. He noticed the dynamic was that a person sent him a question or a comment, and he’d expand on the subject. Harry read Louis discussing about Omegas in the work place, how different the situation was from male and female Omegas, the relationship between them and apparently neutral Betas.

One and a half hour later, Harry was deep in Louis' writing. The topics varied in theme and gravity, and amazingly enough Louis could talk about all of them with grace and make even the most uncomfortable subjects seem approachable. The comment section was proof of his good work. Some people disagreed among themselves, but not many harsh words seemed to be directed at Louis.

Harry thought Louis sounded surprisingly unbiased on his opinions about Alphas. It was proof of his work ethics, and while he clearly showed great displeasure towards how an Alpha-ruling society oppressed minorities, he seemed more engaged in trying to deconstruct prejudice and hate than creating them. 

When Harry closed his laptop his whole image of Louis had changed, and he was much more aware of problems faced by Omegas than he ever thought existed. It was a slap on the face to know how narrow-minded he actually was.

On a whim, he opened up his laptop again and started to create a profile on the website. When he got to the username, he put in OmegaLover and cringed. It sounded way less creepy in his head. He erased it and looked at the cursor on the screen, biting his lips in concentration. ProOmega was taken, but ProOmega28 was not. He registered it and with a few clicks he was at the page to send Louis a message.

_How can Alphas help Omegas?_

It seemed simple and direct enough. He was sure it was going to get lost in the middle of the sea of other questions, but this time he closed his laptop and felt at ease enough to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

 

“And as you can see, the stove should be here,” Harry explained, pointing at the empty space in front of him. “but the emergency exit is right here,” he said, motioning to his side.

“Can’t have that,” Liam contemplated, nodding, his hand on his chin analyzing the specific area Harry showed and forehead scrunched in concentration.

Harry and Liam were in Harry's future restaurant installation. He’d bought the place for a low price in a great location, near a tube station downtown. The reason it was so cheap was because it was literally falling apart. At some point, his engineer told him it’d be best to just tear the place down and build over it, but Harry declined it, and decided to call Liam asking for a second opinion.

The place had history and Harry loved that about it. He was adamant about keeping the original tiled flooring — at least in the dining area, and understood the kitchen needed major updates. The quality of every meal in any of his restaurants was the same, but the restaurants themselves and the decoration changed from place to place.

He wanted Liam to take a look at the place and see what he thought of the crew he’d hired so far. They were a new team —one which Harry had never worked with it—and he was more than willing to get a second opinion. He hoped he could find a solution for his stove positioning dilemma.  
  
What he didn’t expect was the pleasant surprise of Louis tagging along. He couldn’t contain a smile when he saw Louis stepping out of Liam’s car.

“Well well well, look what the cat dragged in,” Harry teased, laughing, when Louis had given him the finger.

“Liam is giving me a ride later, don’t flatter yourself,” he’d said, dryly, fixing his fringe.

Louis was a mystery to Harry. They’d spent quite a lot of time together the last few weeks, and some of the times Louis was open and relaxed around him. Other times, he was rude and snappy and Harry was at a loss of what to do. He felt like stepping on eggshells was a constant in his life.

“You said your cook wants it here?” Liam asked, standing where the appliance should be. Harry’s head snapped back in Liam’s direction, out of his thoughts. He’d been watching Louis walking around the dining area and examining the scattered piles of debris left by the workers the previous day.

“Yeah, he said it’s where it would be easiest for the staff to work around,” Harry answered, crossing his arms over his chest and shrugging.

“And the plating area needs to be here?” Liam asked, to confirm.

“It needs to be visible to the patrons, yes,” Harry explained, walking closer to the place, and showing the supposed part that would give the opportunity for the costumers to see inside the kitchen.

Liam mumbled something to himself and sighed, taking a tape measure from his pants pocket. Harry laughed watching Liam do his thing and it caught Louis' attention. He walked into the kitchen and spotted Liam crouched on the floor measuring the corner wall.

“He doesn’t leave home without it,” Louis commented, referring to the measure tape, eyes crinkling as he smiled with affection.

“Who would?” Harry asked, smile matching Louis’.

Louis chuckled, and the sound of it made Harry's heart flutter. He loved when Louis laughed. It was —as of now —his favorite sound in the world. He had a big fat crush on Louis and he was finally admitting to it. —At least to himself. —He’d be caught dead before Louis knew about it. Or anybody else, for that matter, but he suspected Niall knew.

Liam’s phone rang and he excused himself to answer it, leaving Harry and Louis alone. They were getting better at being around each other without their friends.

“Are you playing tomorrow?” Harry asked, glancing at Louis, then checking Liam on the phone outside the kitchen.

“Can’t. I’m working,” Louis mumbled, biting his thumb. “Are you?” he asked, looking at Harry and raising his brows.

“Yeah, Niall told me to go,” Harry replied, biting his lower lip, and nodding.

“Maybe you’ll actually have a chance of winning this time, since I won’t be there,” Louis joked, smirking.

It always caught Harry off guard when Louis looked at him like that. This kind of banter was frequent between the two of them, and Harry thought he was the luckiest man alive when Louis' attention was directed at him.

“Heeeey, I’m getting better,” Harry said, trying to defend himself, bringing his hands to his waist and furrowing his brows.

It was true, he was getting better. He’d been playing with Niall and his friends more frequently now, but he had to admit he liked their trip to the pub afterwards better than the game itself. It was still a great opportunity to be around friends.

“Liam and I are going to have a movie marathon tonight, you should come. We’ll call Niall, too,” Louis asked, suddenly, changing topic.

 “Sure, I’ll be there,” Harry beamed, unable to hide the happiness he felt with the invitation.

It hurt him just a little that these invitations were always a group of friends thing. Harry’d love to spend some time with just Louis, but the opportunity hadn’t presented itself so far.

He was surprised when Louis called him a few days later. For one, he never called him, only texted when necessary. Second, it was usually Liam who called to set up something to do together, and he was out of town. 

“Harry?” Louis whispered, almost breathless, his voice had a pitch Harry couldn’t recognize.

“Hey, Louis. What’s up?”

“A —Are you busy?” Louis stuttered.

“Not really,” Harry said, looking at the dishes on the sink, and the pile of laundry to be folded on the edge of his couch. “Is everything okay?” he asked concerned.

“C —Can you come over? I need —I need your help,” Louis asked, definitely sounding weird.

“Something wrong, Lou?” Harry asked, worried, sitting up straighter.

“No, nothing’s wrong, can you… can you just come over?” Louis asked, unsurely.

“Sure, I’m on my way,” Harry answered, truly worried, standing up and looking for some clothes to change.

Louis hung up without saying goodbye. Harry quickly changed into some jeans and a clean t-shirt before heading over to Louis' building. All the way there, he kept thinking something must have been wrong, because Louis wouldn’t call him for help like that, with anything. He supposed it made sense since Liam was out of town, but Niall lived closer and they were better friends anyway. Everything was just weird.

He also wasn’t going to question it, though, nor overthink the situation; he’d take every chance he could get to be around him.

Harry stood in front of Louis' door for a brief moment before knocking. He took a deep breath, rapped the door three times and waited. Nothing. He tried again, and heard noises inside. It sounded like Louis had bumped into something. He tried the doorknob and found it unlocked, opening it just a little.

“Louis?” Harry called, uncertainly, peeking inside. “Can I come in?” he asked, waiting for a response, but none came. He opened the door all the way in and stepped inside, closing it and locking it behind him.

“Harry?” Louis called, voice coming from the hallway.

Harry deduced Louis was probably in his bedroom, and slowly made his way there. Even though he’d never been there, Harry knew where it was. He felt his heart beating faster. What if Louis was really hurt? What if he couldn’t get out of bed?

He stepped a few feet from the door, almost reaching for his phone, ready to call for help, when the smell hit him. A sweet, powerful smell that made his head feel dizzy. He pushed the door aside very slowly, and walked inside Louis' bedroom.

What Harry saw would be branded in his mind forever. Louis was on his back on the bed, completely naked and sweating. His neck and face were flushed, his cock so hard it looked downright painful. Between his legs, dampening the sheets under him, was slick. Clear, shiny slick that made Harry’s mouth water.

Louis was in heat.

“Help me,” Louis whined, his head snapping in Harry’s direction. His eyes were pleading and his hand reached for his cock.

Harry felt himself harden faster than he had in his entire life. He could actually feel his knot starting to build —something that hadn’t happened to him since he was a young teenager and his hormones were completely out of control—just as they were now, his clouded mind conjured up.

“Louis,” He breathed out, glued to the spot where he was standing.

He couldn’t take his eyes off Louis on the bed. Louis looked so vulnerable and needy, Harry was sure it would forever fill his wet dreams. Louis' body was absolutely perfect, and every instinct in his body was screaming at him to go to the bed, to take him, to bond with him, to put a baby in him.

He didn’t move.

“Harry—come here,” Louis whined, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down.

Harry shook his head unable to utter any sound, and Louis looked pained. He got up from the bed and walked over to where Harry was standing. He could feel the heat radiating from Louis’ body, and he took a step back.

“Harry please, help me,” Louis begged, desperately. Harry almost gave in.

“I can’t,” Harry mumbled through his clenched teeth, voice low and rough, feeling his whole body responding, reacting to Louis.

“Yes you can—please,” Louis gasped, urging, grabbing the front of Harry's jeans, hands shaking as he tried to undo the belt.

“Louis, no,” Harry said, as firmly as possible, stopping Louis’ hands.

“Why not? I _need_ it —Harry. Please —” Louis pleaded, sounding more than desperate now, looking up at Harry with hooded eyes.

“Don’t you have a heat kit?” Harry asked, squeezing his wrists with his free hand and stumbling back, losing a bit of balance.

 “It’s not the same.” Louis complained, shaking his head, and trying to free his hand to keep opening Harry’s belt.  “Need _you_ , need your _knot_ ,” he begged, voice in a slur, and Harry knew he was close to the thick of it.

Harry’d never felt a stronger pull in his entire life. He lifted his hand, and let it wander down Louis' back, feeling his hot, damp skin. He pulled him closer and brought his face to Louis' neck, taking a deep breath, scenting him where it was stronger and almost lost it. He brushed his lips against Louis' skin, and felt him shiver.

Louis smelled like the most amazing thing Harry had ever experienced. He’d never been that close to an Omega in heat, and now he understood what people meant when they said it was almost impossible to resist. He was having a hard time letting go as his hand lowered even further to the swell of Louis' bum, and his fingers caught a little bit of slick.

Harry remembered being a kid and staying under water, holding his breath for as long as he could, his lungs burning and aching for air, only to rise to the surface at the last second. Nothing felt as good as that fresh breath of air. He felt the same, now. He felt like he was drowning and that if he just let go, just fucked Louis already, it would feel like that euphoric high of that first lungful of breath.

Harry wasn’t drowning, though, and he wasn’t an animal controlled by his instincts. He was a rational being in full control of his actions, so he —painfully —stepped back. Louis stepped along with him, bringing his body closer, attempting to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck, a little bit of his pre cum staining Harry’s t-shirt.

“Where you going? Stay, please,” Louis asked, brows furrowing. He was outright begging now, and it took all of Harry’s willpower to untangle his hands from him and walk away. “Harry, please! Don’t go —I need you!” he pleaded.

He heard Louis shout as he literally ran from him, his legs carrying him out fast, but not fast enough. He felt like Louis' smell still clung to him when he opened the door, and went to the stairs running down two steps at a time. He couldn’t drive, not in that state. Harry was wild with lust, could barely see straight.

He hauled a cab and could not be more thankful when he finally got back to his flat. The same way he’d jogged down the stairs, he ran up to his flat. The door had barely closed behind him when Harry undid his jeans and pulled his pants down just enough to free his cock. In quick, short strokes, he came so hard he lost the strength in his legs and slid down the wall, panting and feeling miserable.

He closed his eyes, wiping his hand on his damp underwear and simply sat there. His knot hadn’t fully formed—it wouldn’t until he was fully inside an Omega—but it was still there, still bothering him. It would be a full day before it completely went away.

Harry brought his hands to his face and groaned, pulling them away quickly. His right hand still smelled like Louis from where he’d touched his slick. Fuck. He got up to wash his hands but it didn’t help. He scrubbed them and put lotion on, but there was still a faint lingering smell, one that was making him hard again. Resigning himself to it, Harry stepped into the shower and tugged at himself again.

He didn’t tease, didn’t drag the pleasure out. He just wanted release, just wanted to stop feeling like this. If just being around an Omega did this to him, he couldn’t imagine how miserable Louis must have been feeling. No, he couldn’t think about it, he couldn’t let himself remember it.

Harry came one more time before going to bed, clutching the t-shirt he wore to go to Louis’ place to his face, the now dry spot where Louis' pre cum had made it damp. He was a mess and he hated himself for it. He hated to be carried away so easily by his hormones, by his nature. He knew it wasn’t his nor Louis', but he still felt angry. It was a long time before he fell asleep.

Harry couldn’t stop thinking about Louis the next day. Was he okay? Was he eating? Was he drinking enough water? He’d stopped feeling the worst of the effects on him. His cock still twitched at the thought of Louis, how he’d looked and felt and smelled, but it was the rational, human part of his brain making him feel that. He recognized the difference now, between the primal, raw need he’d felt and the part he had full control of.

He still waited another day before he checked on Louis. His car was still parked near his building, and he had to go there at some point. This time Louis answered the door quickly enough.

“Hey,” Harry greeted, awkwardly, at the threshold.

“Hey,” Louis said, looking down, his voice sounding hoarse.

“How are you feeling?”

Louis looked thinner. His cheekbones were sharper and he was a little pale. He was wearing an oversized sweater that only made him look smaller.

“’M okay,” Louis mumbled after a few seconds, but then he stepped aside and tilted his head for Harry to come inside.

Harry walked past him and froze. All the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he narrowed his eyes. He could smell an Alpha on Louis. That delicious Louis scent was covered with something that smelled awful to Harry's senses and he felt irrationally angry.

“Who was here?” Harry asked, unable to stop himself. His voice was low and his tone was threatening.

“Called an old friend for help,” Louis said, shrugging, as he closed the door and sighed. “Want some tea?” he offered, walking to the kitchen, not bothering to wait for a response.

Harry followed him, almost covering his nose. Louis shouldn’t have called anybody else. Harry was the only one who could imprint his smell on him like that, the only one who could fuck him and give him his knot until Louis felt full and satisfied —At least that was what his brain was telling him —His rational mind was also kind of thinking that as well.

He knew he could take better care of Louis. He would’ve made sure he drank plenty of water, would cook him filling, delicious meals to keep him strong, and he’d fuck him and make him come as many time as he wanted. God, he was so jealous. But it wasn’t his place to be jealous, so he tried to hide his feelings.

“Liam is the one who usually helps me out, but he was out of town, so,” Louis spoke, his back turned to Harry, getting tea bags from the cupboard.

Harry let that information sink in. It didn’t make him feel that jealous. He knew Liam, knew he wasn’t interested in Louis in that way, and that Louis trusted him —He could live with that —Maybe he’d feel differently if he actually smelled Liam on Louis, but he didn’t let his mind go there.

“Why don’t you take suppressants? They wouldn’t make you go into heat that often and they wouldn’t be so intense.” Harry blurted, mentally slapping himself right after the words slipped from his mouth.

“Oh wow, really? I didn’t know that, thanks for teaching an Omega how his own body works,” Louis snorted, his tone was dripping with sarcasm and Harry flinched. “Sorry —I’m sorry. It’s just —It’s been a rough couple of days,” he apologized, closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath.

Louis sat down with two cups of steaming tea, no sugar and no milk. He knew they shared their taste in tea.

“I didn’t mean to sound condescending,” Harry said, raising one hand, trying to explain. “Sorry for that,” he apologized.

“I know, I know, it’s okay,” Louis said, rubbing his face with both hands. “And to answer your question, I don’t like the way suppressants make me feel. I used to have horrible side effects when I took them as a teen, and I got used to how I feel without them. Don’t want to put artificial hormones in my body unnecessarily,” he explained, picking up his mug and blowing it before drinking.

“Fair enough,” Harry said, sipping his tea. It was piping hot and he blew on it. The air was thick with tension.

“Why didn’t you do it?” Louis asked, looking Harry straight into his eyes. He couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

‘Wow, straight to the point’, Harry thought, surprised. He considered feigning ignorance, but decided against it. He settled for the truth.

“I didn’t have your consent,” Harry said, shrugging, and settling the cup down. It rattled on the saucer and it was the only sound in the room for a few seconds.

“You didn’t have _my_ consent?” Louis inquired, tilting his head, and sounding incredulous. “Harry, I was _begging_ for it!” he hissed,  angrier now. “I was begging for your help and you just stood there. I was in _agony_ and you _left,_ he finished, flailing his hand towards the door.

“You were only begging because you were in heat. You were in no condition to consent,” Harry tried, as calmly as he could. Louis' frustration was getting to him, making him fidget in his place.

“Jesus Christ,” Louis muttered, lowly, running his hands through his greasy hair, matting it down his forehead. He looked so cuddly Harry felt a tug in his chest.

“Louis, I couldn’t do it knowing you’d hate yourself when it was over. I know you don’t wanna have sex with me when you’re in your right state of mind, so I just — “ Harry blurted, then stopped huffing, and shaking his head to clear his thoughts. “I just didn’t want to feel used, either,” he whispered.

Louis nodded, looking somber and Harry took another sip. They stood in silence for quite some time.

“Thanks for the tea, I’ll let myself out,” Harry said, not bearing that situation anymore, and got up from the chair, heading to the door, not daring looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis lunged from the couch when he heard the door opening. Liam had a confused expression when he unlocked the door to his own flat, but it only lasted a second before he spotted Louis. Being flatmates for so long, it wasn’t uncommon for either of them to hang out together in their places. Both had keys and Louis always watered his plants.

“You’re home,” Louis mumbled, holding Liam, and clinging to him, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. The familiar, comforting scent made him feel a hundred times better instantly.

“I am, a little bit early actually,” Liam chuckled, dropping his luggage and hugging Louis back, cupping the back of his neck to soothe him. “You alright?” he asked.

Louis shook his head and Liam was immediately serious. “What happened?”

“I had my heat while you were away,” Louis whispered, pressing his face against Liam’s neck, looking for comfort.

“Oh, no,” Liam sighed, pressing Louis closer to him. “Sorry I wasn’t here. It was a couple of weeks early, wasn’t it?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, I’ll tell you all about it later. Go shower and I’ll make tea,” Louis offered, pulling away from Liam’s embrace, with a weak smile.

“I’ll be just a minute,” Liam said, nodding, and heading to the bathroom.

Louis knew how much Liam hated airports, too many strange scents surrounding him, and being away for extended periods of time. He ordered them pizza and had tea ready when Liam came back into the living room, smelling like soap and looking as comfortable as ever.

“How was the trip?” Louis asked, sipping his tea, sat by the table, and handing Liam his mug.

“Good, good. Everything seems to be in order, I don’t even know why they asked me to go there, to tell you the truth,” Liam said, bringing the mug to his mouth and sipping the tea. “So, how did you deal with it?” he asked, carefully, trying to approach the subject.

 “I called Harry,” Louis sighed, lowering his head, not daring to look at Liam, who had his eyes widened in surprise.

 “I was hoping you would,” Liam said, smiling widely and resting the mug on the table. “I mean—I’m happy to help, but Harry will— “

“He didn’t do it,” Louis said, dryly, interrupting him.

“Why not?” Liam asked, raising his brows and Louis raised his own back at him.

“He said he didn’t have my consent —that I wouldn’t have had sex with him if I hadn’t been in heat,” Louis explained, sighing and covering his face with his hands.

“Oh, well... he’s got a point,” Liam said, thoughtful. Louis recognized his thinking hard face. He looked adorable and Louis loved him.

“Yep,” Louis agreed, tapping his fingers on the table. “Called Zack, though, and he helped,” he confessed, shrugging

“But it wasn’t the same,” Liam stated.

“Nope.”

“Oh, man.”

It wasn’t their most elaborate piece of conversation, but they understood each other. Liam was always on Louis' nerves, teasing him about his crush on Harry —which Louis absolutely did not have —Liam was the only decent Alpha he knew, and a pretty face wasn’t going to change that.

Except Harry wasn’t just a pretty face. He was a genuinely kind man. He cared about people, respected them. He _respected Louis_ when he was in his most vulnerable moment. It showed in little things, small gestures Louis was constantly picking up on. And it frustrated him, because he was _not_ going to fall for an Alpha.

It made him treat Harry in a way he wasn’t proud of. Louis didn’t know how to deal with him and he’d lashed out because of it. And then he’d feel like shit for treating Harry badly and it was all just stupid. Hurting Harry hurt himself and letting Harry in also hurt.

Things only got worse when Harry refused to have sex with him. The irony wasn’t lost on him. It only proved what Louis already knew deep down: Harry was a fucking decent person. He couldn’t think of a single Alpha he knew that would’ve resisted, especially with Louis begging the way he was.

The pizza delivery cut off their silence, and they slouched on the couch to eat over mindless television.

“Do you think you had your heat earlier because of your attraction for Harry?” Liam asked, mouthful, and not taking his eyes from the TV.

When Louis didn’t answer, Liam looked at him and Louis noticed he wasn’t asking to make fun of him. Louis bit his lips, mulling over the question and pondering his possible answer. It wasn’t uncommon for Omegas to have more frequent heats when they were around an Alpha they liked.

“It’s possible,” Louis answered, after a few minutes of silence..

“Ask him out, then,” Liam suggested, smiling.

“As if,” Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes, and biting his slice of pizza.

 “He fancies you, you know,” Liam revealed, smiling mischievously, looking back to the TV and back to his own slice of pizza.

“I’m not so sure,” Louis mumbled, bitterly, licking his lips to wipe the excess grease, and reaching forward to the coffee table to grab his drink.

“What?” Liam exclaimed, frowning, looking back at Louis. “Of course he does, and you know it, too,” he argued, pointing at Louis.

“If he were really attracted to me he would’ve done it, don’t you think?” Louis asked, letting out what he’d been thinking for days.

He was so, so angry at Harry at first for doing that to him, for leaving him hanging like that. Then he was torn about how he felt when Harry told him the reason why. It hurt either way.

“Lou, look at me,” Liam pleaded, putting his plate on the coffee table and turning to Louis. He waited for him to do the same and then continued. “Listen to your gut. What’s it saying?” Louis knew the answer, but still didn’t dare speak it out loud. “Mine is telling me he’s head over heels for you. Even _I_ can see how much he likes you, I can _smell_ it on him. Of course you do, too.” Liam continued, when Louis kept quiet. He knew Louis needed to hear those things. “He’s just too nice to screw anything up. Hell, I know how hard it is to resist you when you’re in your heat and I’m not even romantically interested in you. I’m actually quite impressed,” he finished, reaching for his can of soda and drinking it in big gulps.

“Me too,” Louis admitted, whispering, rubbing his palms together. “I just —I don’t wanna screw things up either. I swore to myself I’d never date an Alpha and here I am, willing to throw all my convictions out the window because of one,” he blurted, diverting his eyes. He shoved his face into a pillow and groaned.

Liam lifted Louis’ torso and pulled him into his body, making sure Louis' face was close to his neck so that he could comfort him better. Louis took a deep breath and his face relaxed a bit. He had a love/hate relationship with Alphas being so comforting to him, but with Liam it always had been different.

“Lou, listen to me,” Liam whispered, scratching Louis’ nape, listening to him sigh. “You’re not throwing anything away. Aren’t you the one who’s always writing about it being okay for an Omega to be in a relationship with an Alpha, as long as it’s not imposed? As long as it’s your choice?” he remembered, trying to show his point.

“I’m also the one who says society might make you think you want something that you don’t really want,” Louis argued back.

“Do you think you’re being influenced?” Liam asked, frowning, stopping the scratching. “Has it ever occurred to you that you might actually like him because he’s a funny, kind, smart, good-looking guy? And not because you’re an Omega and he’s an Alpha?” he debated.  
  
“Sounds like you are the one with a crush,” Louis teased, feeling his body jump a little, when Liam chuckled.

“Don’t think it hasn’t crossed my mind,” Liam joked, making Louis laugh. He felt better.

“I guess it won’t hurt to reach out to him,” Louis whispered, pulling from the embrace, and staring at his hands.

“I guess not,” Liam agreed, smiling, and shaking his head.

The next day Louis found himself standing under a canopy of a cafeteria across from Harry’s restaurant —the one his friend had worked —protecting himself from the annoying drizzle. He’d never been there before, and he took his time admiring the place. Double wooden doors with small, square glass panels. Windows to the left of the building, and an awning right on top of the front doors: black with simple white cursive lettering that read “The Garden.” Louis took a deep breath and crossed the street.

He put his hand on the doorknob; It was locked. —Of course it was, it was in the middle of the bloody afternoon. — Standing under the protection of the awning he took out his phone from his pocket and called Harry. He should have done that before he showed up like an idiot. It rang and rang and Louis was almost giving up when Harry picked up.

“Hello?” Harry answered, sounding hesitant, and Louis wanted to kick himself for it. Had he been that much of a prick that Harry was surprised he’d called him?

“Hey, what’ up? Are you at The Garden? Niall said you’d be,” Louis asked, speaking in a fast string of words, not giving Harry time to reply to any of his individual questions.

“I am, yeah. Why?” Harry asked, confused.

“Well, I’m —I’m here,” Louis announced, expectantly, and smiling, raising the free arm.

“Here where?” Harry sounded confused and Louis rolled his eyes.

“I’m at the restaurant,” Louis replied, rolling his eyes. “I mean —I’m still on the sidewalk, and it would be great if you could unlock the door so that I could actually be inside,” he joked to hide his nervousness.

It took Harry a moment to reply. Louis' heart fluttered in his chest when Harry spoke and he sounded happier than Louis remembered him being the last couple of times he’d seen him  
  
 “Sure, just a sec.”

And then he heard steps coming from inside. He hung up and fixed his fringe. He’d worked hard on him looking like he hadn’t done a thing with his hair. It was a carefully planned process.

Harry opened the door and Louis couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Harry looked lovely. Black pants, black dress shoes and a light blue shirt where the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and that made his eyes soft and bright at the same time. Most lovely of all, Harry looked happy to see him.

“Hi,” Louis greeted, breathing out, putting his hands in the back pockets of his pants. “Sorry to come unannounced, is it a bad time?” he asked, unsurely, as Harry stepped aside to let him in.

“Not at all,” Harry replied, maybe a little too fast. Louis' shoulders relaxed.

Louis took a second to take in the place. It was smaller than he’d expected, about fifteen round tables or so. They were all set with white linen towels, chairs with delicate and elegant champagne colored cushions. On top of every table, a small glass with flowers inside. The walls were exposed red bricks, and to the back he could see the kitchen, where several people were working. He saw a young boy, barely eighteen he supposed, sitting at one of the tables in a corner. Harry followed his gaze, but didn’t say a word.

“Make yourself at home, I’ll introduce you to the staff in just a moment. I have to take care of something first,” Harry said, and walked past Louis to talk to the boy, briefly touching Louis' lower back. It was the lightest of touches and Louis would’ve hardly noticed it had it been from somebody else. Coming from Harry, it made his hands sweaty.

He noticed some people in the kitchen were staring at him, and they looked away when he caught them. Only one guy kept his gaze, his short, flaming orange hair poking from his hair net. He smiled warmly at Louis, and he smiled back. Ed, Louis supposed. Harry had talked about him, and he knew Liam had already met him.

Louis distracted himself looking at the pictures that covered one of the walls. They were all black and white, and he suddenly remembered Ellen mentioning the “wall of fame” —which was simply a wall anybody could tape a picture on, as long as they were kissing or hugging. —Louis saw families, friends, couples, almost all of them trying to hold a smile long enough for a kiss and a picture.

He spotted his friend Ellen in a massive group hug with the rest of the employees and smiled. He should text her later, it’d been quite a while since they last chatted and he missed her.

His smile widened when he saw a picture of Harry with his face all scrunched up, Niall kissing him on one cheek and Ed the other. He had to put his hands inside the pockets of his jacket not to take it for himself.

He heard a noise coming from where Harry was talking to the boy and turned to see they were hugging. Harry said something to him and the boy nodded, his eyes red with unshed tears. Louis watched as he walked past him to the front door, giving him a brief nod. His nose was red and he looked like he was going to cry any moment now.

“Jesus, what did you say to the kid? He was in tears,” Louis asked, concerned, brows furrowed.

“His grandmother is sick. Like —really sick,” Harry explained, sighing, shaking his head with a sad expression. “He just got a call from his parents saying he should get back home to say goodbye,” he concluded, biting his lower lip.

“Oh, that’s awful.”

“Come, let me show you around,” Harry said, clearing his throat to compose himself, and tilted his head towards the kitchen.

Louis followed him and felt himself shrink when all eyes were on him. He made a conscious effort to straighten his shoulders and keep his chin up.

“Everybody, this is my friend Louis. Louis, this is… everybody,” Harry said, standing in the middle of the kitchen, resting his hand on Louis’ lower back. But didn’t stop there. He introduced Louis to everybody individually, and Louis learned right from the start that they couldn’t shake hands, dealing with food and all.

There were about six people in the kitchen, doing things so fast Louis could barely keep up. So many sharp knives and things he didn’t know the names of were chopping and slicing and dicing, and it all looked effortless. He jumped when flames from the stove rose from a pan, grabbing Harry’s arm in the process. Harry chuckled and quickly pulled Louis away to introduce him to Ed.

“So you’re the famous Louis. Harry talks about you all the time,” said with a smile and Louis caught Harry kicking his shin, but he didn’t even flinch.

“He talks about you as well. Says you’re an amazing chef,” Louis said, pretending he hadn’t seen anything and hiding his smile.

“He only says that because it’s true,” Ed joked, not hiding his modesty.

Louis chuckled at it. Ed turned out to be a fun Beta. In fact, everyone in the kitchen was a Beta. Statistically speaking, it made sense. They were the majority after all.

“I’ll show Louis around and then we have to talk. Mike just left,” Harry announced, sending them a meaningful look.  
  
“Already? I thought he was still doing dinner,” Ed asked, brows furrowed.

“His parents called,” Harry said with a shrug. “He had to leave to catch the five o’clock train, otherwise he’d only be able to go tomorrow,” he spoke, running his hand through his hair.

“But what are we going to do? Call Tina? I think she’s working in a real estate agency now,” Ed asked, looking a little panicky, scratching his head covered by the net.

“We’ll talk in a minute, yeah?” Harry insisted, and Ed nodded. “Come, let me show you something,” Harry called, looking at Louis.

“Harry, if I’m in the way please tell me. I’ll leave and come back another time,” Louis spoke, as he followed Harry’s lead. He could feel the tension when Harry and Ed were talking back in the kitchen.

“Nonsense,” Harry said, waving him off, and walking out through a door on their left, not bothering to look back at Louis.

“Seriously, I’m just hanging out, I could just — “

Louis sentence was cut short when he realized where he was. A hidden garden with only a few metal tables scattered around. The floor was light, grey stone, and everywhere he looked he saw green. The place was full of vases and ivy covered three of the walls. There was a small water fountain in the back, and everything sparkled with small droplets of water from the rain, including the tables with intricate iron patterns - which didn’t have tablecloths on them - just the glass. The drizzle had stopped. It looked almost surreal, to have a space like that. He had to breath deeply to take all in.

“Do you like it?” Harry asked, grinning widely and looking expectantly.

“It’s — it’s wonderful, Harry,” Louis said, still breathless, turning around to take a good look at everything and then turning to Harry.

“If the rain doesn’t let up we won’t be able to use this space tonight, but it can get quite romantic at night.”

Louis nodded acknowledging what Harry said, and looking at the lampposts close to the tables. Fairy lights were hung above the entire place, crisscrossing in a dreamy pattern. “That’s why you named here The Garden?” Louis asked, trying to confirm his suspicions.

“Yeah, seemed to fit it perfectly, don’t you think?” Harry asked, looking proud of his choice.

“Totally,” Louis agreed, nodding. “Do all your restaurants have this?” he asked, pointing around.

“Just this one — for now,”

“It’s beautiful, Harry,” Louis said, looking directly at Harry and smiling. Harry looked away shyly, Louis could see his cheeks turning red. God, Louis was so lost for him.

“So,” Harry said, clearing his throat, changing the topic. “What brings you here?”

“I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you the other day,” Louis said, diverting his eyes to the tables and decoration. “I didn’t like the way we left things,” he whispered the last part, one hand on his pocket and the other on his mouth, nibbling his thumb.

“Me neither,” Harry admitted, lifting one of his shoulders, and biting his lower lip.

“I know I can be a handful — but I’ll try and be less of a prick now, okay?” Louis promised, raising his head to look at Harry. It wasn’t as hard for him to say those words as he thought it would be. He was proud, actually, but he also was humble enough to make amends.

Harry seemed to be at a loss for words. He stared at Louis for a couple of seconds before breaking into a happy, satisfied grin.

“That would be nice, yeah,” Harry blurted, wriggling his nose to cover his smile. Louis wanted to reach out and touch him. “Let’s get back inside,” Harry said, turning around so he could smile freely without Louis staring, or judging him.

When they entered the smell of food filled their senses.

“It smells really good in here,” Louis commented, stepping into the kitchen after Harry. “Are you making all the food already?” he asked, watching the whole staff working concentrated.

“Just prepping, which means we’re doing everything we can ahead so the food goes to the customer quickly after they order it.” Harry explained, showing the sections he was talking about as they made a circle around the kitchen. “Green leaves are washed, vegetables are chopped, meat is seasoned, dressings are prepared, sauces are cooked,” he continued, using his fingers to list each thing he was talking about, as they walked past the people working.

“Wow, that’s—wow! I’ve always wondered how things worked,“ Louis said, fascinated with everything he heard.

“I have to talk to them for a few minutes if you don’t mind,” Harry said.

“Sure, I’ll sit outside, in one of the tables, so—“ Louis stuttered, using his thumb to point back to the restaurant, stepping aside, letting Harry stand in the middle of the room.

“No, it’s okay, you can stay,” Harry said, holding Louis' elbow.

“You sure?” Louis asked, uncertainly, searching Harry’s eyes.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Don’t worry,” Harry confirmed, he cleared his throat and turned towards his staff. “Hey, guys,” he called.

Everybody looked up at him, stopping what they were doing. “Mike’s grandma is really sick so he left to see her,” he announced.

“Who’s gonna replace him?” A woman asked. She was wearing a waitress uniform: black pants, white shirt, and a black apron.

“We could call Amanda or Ron,” Harry suggested, tilting his head towards Ed.

“Already did, neither of them can come. They sounded really sorry,” Ed, answered, sighing, shaking his head.

“Shit,” Harry mumbled under his breath, pinching his chin, thoughtful.

“Are you hosting tonight, H?” Ed asked.

“I’m covering for Anna, she still has a couple of weeks left of her maternity leave,” Harry explained, nodding. “But I can do the washing, and maybe Lisa can host tonight?” he asked, looking at the girl in the waitress uniform.

“Wait,” Louis interrupted, and swallowed dry when all eyes were back to him. “Do the washing?”

“Mike’s our dish washer, a job taken seriously for granted. A kitchen cannot function without proper clean up,” Harry explained, patiently.

“I can do that,” Louis blurted out.

Harry looked at him raising one brow.

“I mean—I thought Mike was a cook—and I can’t help with that, but I’m great at washing up,” Louis offered.

Ed and Harry exchanged a look. Harry turned to him to make the conversation private while people pretended not to pay attention.

“Louis, I appreciate your offer, but—“

“I’ve finished up pretty much everything on my to-do list this week,” Louis spoke, before Harry could finish, holding his wrist. “I can help out until you find someone,” he insisted. _Why_ he was insisting was beyond him. He felt guiltier than he thought, apparently.

“Louis, it’s hard work. I mean—it’s really hard,” Harry tried to explain.

“I’m wearing comfortable shoes,” Louis said with a smile.

“I still can’t let you do that, you have zero experience,” Harry chuckled, but still not giving in.

“I can work my way around a dishwasher. It’s a Tuesday evening, how busy can it get?”  
  
“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this,” Harry said, under his breath, biting his lip.

“Show me the ropes and I’ll be ready to go by the time it opens up,” Louis said, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

So Harry did it. He showed Louis what was expected of him, showed him the signs taped on the machines with the proper temperatures. Showed him where the drying racks were, how to load and unload the industrial-sized dish washers, and assured him that he would personally clean the floor after they closed so that Louis wouldn’t have to worry about it. He’d have to do only the bare minimum to get the kitchen going.

“Don’t worry, I can handle it,” Louis said with a confident smile.

Louis could not handle it.

Two hours later and he was wondering why the food was even put in the ovens because he was positively baking inside the sweltering kitchen. In every direction there was a person with something sharp or hot, and it was nothing short of a miracle he hadn’t caused anyone serious injury with his running around, trying to do what he was supposed to do.

Everybody was patient with him—bless their hearts. He’d gotten the hang of most of the equipment, but there were a couple of honest to God moments of panic when someone asked him for something and he hadn’t had it washed yet. He was half expecting angry and hungry patrons coming into the kitchen to personally yell at him, but he seemed to be the only one worried.

Although everything was fast paced, the atmosphere was relaxed. Nobody was screaming at anybody, except for the occasional shouts of “hot!” whenever they walked around with something particularly injury-prone. Louis much appreciated those warnings. Maybe he’d been watching too much Food Network and gotten the wrong idea.

It came as a surprise to him when Harry tapped him on the shoulder while he was rinsing some pots before he put them in the heavy duty dishwasher, telling him it was time for his break.

“What? Already?” He asked, craning his neck to look at Harry while he continued his washing.

“You’ve been on your feet for three hours straight, Louis. It’s time for a break,” Harry insisted.

“But I’m not done, there’s still so much stuff to do, I can’t stop now that—” Louis started, but the sentence died in his throat when he felt Harry press up against his back to reach the tap and turn off the water.

He swallowed dry and closed his eyes. Harry smelled _so_ good. He was wearing cologne, sure, but underneath it there was a scent only Louis could completely smell in that room. An Alpha smell that drove him crazy with need.

“A break, Louis. Come on,” Harry said, firmly, making Louis spin around.

Harry was handing him a bottle of water, and Louis suddenly noticed he was parched. He took it from Harry's hand and drank half of it in big gulps.

“Let’s get out of the kitchen, yeah?” Harry suggested, resting his hand on Louis’ back and leading him out of the kitchen.  

 “How are things going so far?” Harry asked, walking to the garden, which wasn’t being used by customers even though it’d stopped raining an hour ago.

Louis sat down on a chair with a sigh, pulling his hairnet from his head. He’d worked so hard on his hair and now it was a sweaty, matted mess on his head. He’d looked better.

“Pretty good, actually. Only broke one glass, when I underestimated the temperature they came out from the machine and dropped with a less than manly yelp. A mistake I won’t make twice,” Louis said, drinking more of his water, hiding his embarrassment.

Harry giggled and Louis smiled. He liked making Harry laugh, he realized. And he could, he was a funny guy and Harry deserved to laugh until his belly ached every day of his life.  
  
“I have to go back to work, but you stay here and rest for ten more minutes, yeah?” Harry said, getting up, and a smile still on his face.

Louis nodded and watched Harry go back inside. Soon one of the cooks joined Louis to have her own break. They talked for a few minutes before Louis finished his water and went back inside, adjusting his hair under the mandatory hairnet as he stepped into the kitchen and back to work himself.

Three hours later and he was done. The last plate had been collected from the last table, and Harry was saying goodbye to the young couple and chatting with them as if they were old friends. Everybody in the kitchen had finished cleaning up and Harry shook everyone’s hand when he went back into the kitchen, thanking all of them individually. Louis watched it all unfold with a small smile, leaning against the massive sink.

Slowly they started to leave, saying goodbye to Louis and thanking him for his help. He thanked them for their patience and mentally congratulated himself on a job well done. Harry and Ed were the only ones left when Harry turned his attention back to him.  
  
“Busy first day, huh?” Ed commented.

“I’ll say,” Louis said, whistling.

“What did you think of our food?” Ed asked, hopeful. “I don’t remember what you asked for,” he said, trying to remember Louis' request.

“I didn’t have anything,” Louis said, shrugging.

“What do you mean? You didn’t have dinner?” Harry asked, both him and Ed looking shocked.

“No, I—I was working,” Louis stuttered, trying to explain, shaking his head.

“I just assumed you knew,” Harry said, grimacing, shaking his head. “You can eat as much as you want here, Louis. You could’ve ordered anything for your dinner.”

“But you didn’t eat either,” Louis said, trying to justify himself, pointing at Harry.

“I’m the boss, I’m the last one to eat,” Harry explained, rolling his eyes.

“It’s okay, I’ll have a snack when I get home,” Louis told him, patting himself, checking if all his belongings were where he’d left them.

“Nonsense, what are you having?” Ed said, waving Louis off and putting his apron back on. “And you, H?” he questioned, not waiting for Louis' reply.

“You know what I’ll have,” Harry said, smirking, handing Louis a menu so he could choose what to have. “The lasagna was particularly good tonight,” he said, nonchalantly, and pointing to where the food description was.

“I’ll have it, then,” Louis, said, taking the hint, snapping the menu closed dramatically.

“I’ll whip it up in a minute, go sit down,” Ed said, turning to the stove, and getting to work.

Louis wanted to stay and watch him work, it was fascinating, but Harry pulled him outside with him.

“Get off your feet for a minute,” Harry said, motioning for them to sit at one of the tables.

The low lampposts were on and cast a yellowy light, bathing everything in gold. Louis felt tired, but a good tired. Tiredness that came from hard manual work instead of mental exhaustion, which was the only kind he’d felt these past years. It was a nice change of pace.

“So, do you see yourself in a culinary career in the future?” Harry joked, using a rubber band to knot his head in a bun, and watched Louis massaged his lower back. He was used to sitting down for long hours, not standing up.

“It was surprisingly fun. Time never went by so fast at work, I’ll tell you that. And I don’t know how much money Mike makes, but I’m sure he deserves a raise,” Louis spoke, wincing when he hit a knot.

“Oh, speaking of which,” Harry said, pulling out an envelope from his pocket. “I usually deposit money, but since I don’t have your baking information, here it is,” he handed it over to Louis, who only stared at it.

“What is it?” Louis asked, confused, brows furrowed.

“Your wage for tonight, what else?” Harry answered, still holding the envelope. “It’s what I pay Mike, but we can negotiate something if you’re not happy with it,” he was quick to add.

“I don’t want your money. I did it as a favor,” Louis explained, still refusing to even touch the envelope Harry was holding close to him from across the table. “I had fun, exercised, hung out with cool people and I’m getting free dinner. It’s more than enough,” he insisted, watching Harry nod and reluctantly pocket the money again.

“Thank you so much, Louis. You really helped me out tonight,” Harry spoke, looking back when he noticed Ed approaching with their food. Harry was having the salmon with a fancy salad. Proper posh, Louis thought.

“I’m heading home, see you tomorrow,” Ed said, as he put their plates on the table with two bottles of water. “Thanks for the help, Louis. It was nice to meet you,” he said with a smile.

“Thanks for having me in your kitchen. I’ll be coming around until you find someone, yeah?” Louis said in reassurance.

Ed nodded and walked back inside. All of a sudden the fairy lights were on, and Louis looked up with an awed expression on his face. It was beautiful and Harry was right, it _did_ look romantic. When he looked back at Harry, he was smiling at him with a fond expression that made Louis' cheeks turn red.

“What?” Louis asked, picking his fork, and hiding his smile.

“Nothing,” Harry said, and started eating his food, still smiling. “What’s that?” he asked, reaching for Louis' finger, which was wrapped with a bright green bandage around it.

It took a moment for Louis to reply. Harry's hand was soft and so warm. “This is nothing, you should see the hot skillet,” Louis joked about it, but stopped laughing when Harry brought Louis' wounded finger to his mouth and gave it the lightest of kisses. Louis visibly shivered.

Harry seemed to realize what he’d done and quickly let go of Louis' hand. “Sorry you got hurt,” he said, but his voice sounded hoarse and he didn’t meet Louis' eyes for a few minutes after that.

When they finished eating, Louis washed their dishes and Harry went to check if everything was in order before closing the restaurant. He offered to drive Louis home, and Louis reluctantly accepted it. It was late after all. They didn’t talk much on the way to Louis' flat, they were tired and the busy day was weighing on their shoulders. It was almost one in the morning when Harry stopped the car in front of Louis' place.

“Did you mean what you said to Ed?” Harry asked, turning of the ignition, and looking at Louis. “That you’ll be coming around until I find somebody to cover for Mike?” he asked, trying to sound casual.

“Count me in for dinners. I can’t make it to lunch time, still got my day job and all, but I’ll be definitely helping with dinner shifts,” Louis said, turning his body to Harry’s and smiling.

 “It’s okay, I can do the washing during lunch, there’s a proper host for it and I can work in the kitchen,” Harry said, nodding pleased.

“Look at you, working with the common folk,” Louis teased, tugging Harry’s collar shirt.

Harry shook his head, smiling, biting his lips, amused. “I can’t thank you enough, Lou,” he said, serious.

_Keep calling me Lou and I’ll do anything for you_ , Louis thought stupidly. They were in close proximity and Harry had been working for hours, his natural scent more prominent than before, and Louis felt a little drunk with it. And also a little horny.

“You’re welcome,” Louis spoke, when he noticed he hadn’t said anything to Harry, lost in his thoughts.  “See you tomorrow, Harry,” he said, unlocking the door and stepping out of the car.

“See you tomorrow, Lou,” Harry said, leaning to the side to look at him.

Louis thought he’d fall asleep the second his head hit the pillow, but instead he simply laid there, looking up at the ceiling and reliving the day. The way Harry looked happy around him, knowing Louis wouldn’t bark at him for nothing. He’d looked relaxed, completely comfortable around him. It was more than he’d expected them to be after such a disastrous start.

He thought about how eating together after work had felt like a date, one for which Louis was seriously underdressed. They’d stayed at the table talking long after they’d finished eating, and Louis felt like it had been the first real conversation they’d had. They’d been alone, for starters, and Louis wasn’t watching his every movement and word. He was being himself, and Harry seemed to like that.

Louis could get used to this very quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

It was truly a beautiful day and Harry was in a good mood. It was a Sunday, which meant he’d have the next night off and he needed it. He’d been working from 8am until way past midnight every day for almost a week, and it was starting to take its toll on him and his body. But he’d gotten to see Louis every day as well, which explained his good mood.

He honestly couldn’t believe his luck. He’d sincerely thought he and Louis were done after the whole thing with his heat, and he was more than a little surprised when Louis showed up at the restaurant and volunteered to work with him. Harry didn’t exactly understood it at the time, but after spending a few days with the other man he realized what was happening: Louis was beginning to trust him.

Harry was working very hard to build that trust, too afraid to do or say anything stupid, so it made sense he was hiding from Louis that he was buying every single piece of print that had Louis' contribution to it. He already had six of those magazines, and he casually peeked at the newsstand on the way to the restaurant to see if the new issue of ABO was out. He’d never had much interest in magazines in general, but this one he read in full, not only the parts Louis had written.

He bought a copy and went to the bakery he used to work for before going to the restaurant. It’d be a nice pick me up for the staff to eat freshly baked muffins while they were all working so hard.

He was standing in line when he decided to open it and skim through it, ready to earmark the page of Louis' column when his heart started beating in his chest.

_How can Alphas help Omegas?_

_Fuck_ , Harry thought. Louis had answered his question.

_This is a question I don’t get asked very often. From my understanding, most of my readers are Omegas, and they know the answer to this question very well._

“Sir? The line…” an older gentleman poked him on the shoulder.  
  
Harry raised his head looking around and realized he was simply standing in the middle of the bakery, the attendant and the other people in line were staring at him. He excused himself and dropped on a chair nearby, his heart beating fast in his chest. He was so eager to read everything that he had to force his eyes to follow line by line instead of trying to absorb the whole column all at once.

_An issue that is frequently discussed in this column is that of the Alpha privilege. It’s a hard pill to swallow, and we understand that. Nobody likes a pointed finger to their faces, and this seems to happen more often than not when talking about Alpha privilege._

Louis was actually answering his question.

Harry was aware of Alpha privilege and felt horrible about it. It wasn’t his fault that he was born an Alpha and he tried very hard to not take advantage of that. He tried not to discriminate against Omegas and tried to look past any differences it brought.

_For my constant readers this is going to sound repetitive: Alpha privilege is very real and if you don’t see it, it’s because you have it. If you don’t have to put yourself through hormonal treatment to avoid losing your job, you have Alpha privilege. If you don’t have to worry about every single Alpha male in your life being a possible threat when you’re vulnerable, you have Alpha privilege. If you don’t have to fight extra harder to show you’re not a fragile, incapable, lesser member of society, you have Alpha privilege. If you can live your life not wondering if what you’re doing is going to harm the already stigmatized stereotype of your peers, you have Alpha privilege. I could go on and on for entire paragraphs._

_At this point an Alpha reading this might be thinking: that’s not me. I don’t do that. I don’t contribute to this prejudice. I don’t see Omegas as less than me, I don’t treat them any differently than I do my Beta and Alpha fellows, and I’ll shake your hand for that. The main issue here is that you can be a well educated activist, but you still benefit from this privilege, actively or not_.

Harry swallowed dry.

_So what can you do, as an Alpha, to help Omegas? In one word: listen. You don’t get to decide what is an issue for us and what is not. You don’t decide if we’re being too sensitive, that political correctness is something to be made fun of. If we tell you something hurts us in any way, acknowledge and reflect on that. Maybe you’re unintentionally contributing to the problem without realizing it. We live with it every day._

_As Alphas, you can reach places most Omegas can’t. Don’t laugh at your peers’ jokes; don’t encourage their dismissive behavior towards Omegas. Be the nagging friend who calls out on them for their actions. In some ways, your voice matters more than an Omega’s. That is privilege, but it’s a privilege you can use to help us_.

Harry read it again, and then a third time. He was so proud of Louis for being such an active voice, for understanding the subject and being eloquent about it. He was making a change and Harry knew it. He’d been spending more and more time reading things Louis had written and he was much more educated on the subject than before. He’d read this in bits and pieces scattered across Louis' writing, but seeing him answer a question he’d sent had a bigger impact.

It was becoming easier and easier for him to understand Louis' initial reluctance towards him, and he felt even more honored that Louis was opening up to him, and all the more scary to screw things up. He wanted do discuss so many things with Louis, wanted to pick his brain, but he was sure he was going to say something stupid and ruin the whole thing, so he kept quiet for now.  
  
Harry put the magazine back in the bag and bought the muffins, taking them to his last abnormally long day of work. His day didn’t feel normal after reading Louis’ column. He kept thinking about the magazine, about how a false step could break the trust Louis had on him. It also hit him that it was the last day he’d have Louis around like that.

They’d established a good routine: Louis would come in, they’d talk for a bit, Harry would get ready for hosting and Louis would go back into the kitchen. He’d spend his break with Louis and they always ate together after closing. He’d seen Ed pretty much throwing one of his waiters out the door when he wanted to join him and Louis, and Harry almost died of embarrassment. Ed loved playing match maker and for once Harry was happy about it.

He especially enjoyed driving Louis back home. Louis would connect his phone to the car’s sound system and he’d show Harry his favorite tunes, and then it would be Harry's turn. They didn’t talk much during those rides, they were usually too tired to keep a conversation, so they’d hum to the songs as the houses and streets passed by them, but Harry wasn’t uncomfortable anymore. The atmosphere was different now.

During the week Niall and Liam had joined them for a very late dinner, and Harry was his happiest surrounded by his friends in a place he loved. He was blessed.

It was five thirty and Harry couldn’t focus on anything else anymore. He knew Louis was coming in any second and it made him feel on edge. He kept pacing back and forth, making small talk with his employees, until the front door opened and in walked Louis.

He was wearing skinny black jeans, a white t-shirt and a big, puffy jacket on top of it. He had a dark green scarf wound around his neck. Harry felt the urge to go to him and take Louis’ hands in his to check if he was warm enough. It was a cool November day and Harry wasn’t sure they’d be able to use the garden for dinner. The portable heaters were ready anyway, and he’d see how the night progressed.

“Hey,” Louis greeted, smiling as he spotted Sarah, giving her a big hug. One by one he made his way into the restaurant, hugging everybody as they said their hellos. Harry watched everything endeared, and he was so grateful for how welcoming his staff had been to Louis. Louis was charming and fun and witty, he fit in like he’d been working there for years.

When Louis got to Harry his smile didn’t falter, but they didn’t hug. Harry wasn’t expecting that sort of contact, it just wasn’t something they did. The physical barrier between them was more present when they were around people. Maybe it was Louis trying to prove something to other people.

“Ready for your last day of work?” Harry asked, handing him a peach and dates pastry, leftover dessert from lunch. Louis grabbed it and munched on it, pleased. Harry had to look away.

“Yeah, I’ve crunched the numbers and you owe me a million pounds. I don’t take checks,” Louis said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Harry should be disgusted, but he was—if it was possible—even more endeared.

“You know I can actually pay you, right? Not one million pounds, though,” Harry said, raising a brow, smug grin on his face.

“Good company and good food. What would I be doing at home, anyway?” Louis asked, waving Harry off, and shrugging.

Harry could see how much fun Louis actually had working there. He’d miss him so much when Mike came back to work. Harry was happy his grandmother had pulled through and he’d gotten to spend some time with his family before returning, but still.

Harry was anxious about the end of the night, it’d be the last one they’d spend together like that, and he decided to try and lift the mood a little. After the clients left, Harry picked up some wine from their selection and cracked it open, pouring a glass for each of his employees and one for himself. They toasted to Louis, who became adorably red, and said their good nights. It really wasn’t goodbye, Harry knew. Louis was more than welcome to drop by any time he wanted and Harry had a hunch he’d do that.

“Any special requests for tonight, Louis?” Ed asked, making a show of sharpening his knife.

“Surprise me,” Louis said, grinning and biting his lower lip..

“Will do. Harry?” Ed asked, turning to him.

“Surprise me as well,” Harry answered, punching Ed’s shoulder lightly, and headed out with Louis. They’d used the garden space for dinner after all, and sat close to the heater. Louis looked surprisingly relaxed.

“I like it here so much,” Louis commented, sighing, looking up at the fairy lights and green around them.

“I’m glad you do. You can come here anytime you want, you know that, right?” Harry said, looking up, when Ed came with their food and set their plates in front of them. It was a delicious risotto with mango sauce and chicken. It was one of Harry's favorites and he was happy to be sharing it with Louis.

“I’m heading home,” Ed announced, taking off his apron. “I have your number, Louis, let’s keep in touch, don’t be a stranger,” he said, looking at Louis.

“Thanks, mate. I won’t be,” Louis stated, grateful for Ed’s receptivity.

“Enjoy your meal. See you tomorrow, Harry,” Ed said, waving them goodbye.

“Your staff is really great, Harry,” Louis complimented, reaching for the fork.

“They really are,” Harry beamed, reaching for the cutlery as well.

“You’re a good boss to them. More of a leader than anything,” Louis stated, taking a bite from his food.

“That’s nice to hear, thanks,” Harry said, feeling flattered, dugging into his food for a lack of better things to do with his hand.

He discreetly watched as Louis closed his eyes and moaned softly around the fork in his mouth. Harry was ready for it this time.

“Do you miss your beloved burgers?” Harry teased.

“Oddly enough, I do.” Louis chuckled.

 “Don’t let Ed hear you,” Harry said, using his hand to hide his laughter.

“I’ll take you to eat the best burger in the city, up for it?” Louis asked with a wicked grin, reaching for his drink.

“Always,” Harry answered, excitedly.

“Pick me up tomorrow at seven, yeah?” Louis invited, setting his glass back on the table, and Harry nodded.

His stomach churned in anticipation. Louis was asking him out. Harry didn’t want to get his hopes up, but when he dropped Louis off later that night, his heartrate sped up when Louis checked if seven really was a good time for him. Harry would’ve been there any time he wanted.

Harry actually arrived there ten minutes earlier the next day. He still went to his office, back to his usual routine, but he wished he could’ve gone to the restaurant to distract himself. Being at the restaurant instead of dealing purely with bureaucracy had done wonders for his mood, and his date with Louis added even a better perspective to his day.

He sat in his car, not wanting to appear too eager. He checked his reflection in the mirror again, to make sure he hadn’t missed a spot when shaving—not that he could do anything about it at that point—and tugged at his hair. He’d put some product in it, tried to style his curls a bit. It hadn’t made any difference, but at least it smelled good.

He’d dressed nicely, just like he would to host at work, and put on a nice cologne. He had no idea where they were going, but one could never be overdressed or overeducated, wasn’t it what Oscar Wilde had said?

When it was six fifty eight his phone beeped with a message from Louis.

_are u coming up or what?? im not the honk and hop in kind of guy_

Flushing red, Harry pocketed his phone and stepped out of the car. He walked into Louis' building and took the elevator to his floor. Last time he’d been there, he’d ran out like the devil was on his heels. He hoped tonight he would walk out with his dignity and nerves intact.

He knocked on Louis' door and heard a shouted “come in!” He opened the door locking it behind him after he entered the flat.

“Don’t you ever lock your door?” Harry asked, taking off his coat, and hanging it by the door.

“Why would I leave the door locked when I know you’re coming?” Louis asked, appearing, coming from the kitchen.

Harry stopped breathing for a second. He looked amazing in blue jeans, a white long-sleeved shirt and barefoot. He looked so soft Harry could eat him with a spoon.

“Ted Bundy only murdered his victims if the doors were unlocked. He thought it was a sign that they were the ones to kill,” Harry told, after recovering from the sight.

“Are you a serial killer?” Louis asked, cocking his head to the side.

“No.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Louis asked, raising his hands, and beckoned Harry to the kitchen with his hand.

“So where are we going to eat the best burger in the city?” Harry asked, entering the kitchen right behind Louis.

His question was answered when he saw the organized mess on the counter and table. Louis was cooking and Harry smiled from ear to ear.

“You make the best burger in town?” Harry blurted out, surprised, pointing at the ingredients.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Louis answered, holding the knife he was probably using before Harry had arrived. “So, if you wanna take your shoes off to get more comfortable…” he trailed off.

Harry went to where his coat was and did as he was told. When he returned to the kitchen, Louis was busy salting some fries.

“Can’t have a proper burger without chips,” Louis explained, when he saw Harry looking at what he was doing. “Sit down. Here, have a drink,” he said, pointing to a chair and setting a bottle of beer in front of Harry.

Harry sat down and kept watching Louis work. He had two fat, juicy burgers on a skillet and was pressing down on them. It smelled amazing and Harry's stomach grumbled. “Hungry?” Louis asked, chuckling, not looking at Harry.

Louis was so relaxed and comfortable, so much in his element that Harry couldn’t stop staring at him, looking at the soft hairs on the nape of his neck, the sharpness of his shoulders, the swell of his bum and the curves of his hips. Louis had the most amazing body Harry had ever laid eyes on. Thighs and bum so curvy and full, Harry could bet they’d feel amazingly soft under his touch.

“I thought you said you didn’t cook?” Harry said, accepting the bottle of beer Louis handed to him.

“It’s my one and only specialty,” Louis said, with a flare of his spatula. Harry giggled and Louis smiled softly at him.

He watched as Louis got two buns from a pan—had he made those from scratch as well? —and cut them in half, placing them on the grease of the hot skillet, next to the burgers. He only left them in for a few seconds before he picked them up and put together their sandwiches.

“I’m not the biggest fan of mayonnaise,” Harry said, as Louis reached for a small bowl with the dressing.

“It’s made with non-fat yoghurt and Worcestershire sauce,” Louis explained, and lathered both buns with it, “and you have to eat it the way I make it,” he added, with a stern expression and Harry nodded solemnly.

He put the burger in, topped it with tomatoes and pickles, and carefully pressed everything together with the top bun. He brought both plates to the table and sat down in front of Harry.

“No bacon?” Harry asked, raising one brow.

“Just eat the bloody burger, Harold,” Louis said, sighing and rolling his eyes.

It was good. It was really, really good. The meat was tender and so full of flavor it made Harry let out a moan. Louis was smiling at him, chewing on his own burger.

“So? What’s the verdict?” Louis asked, smiling proud.

“Lou, this is _so_ good. What’s in it? How did you season this meat?” Harry asked, honestly curious.

“First, it’s a second quality cut. Lots of flavor this way, and there’s beer in it,” Louis explained, still chewing.

“You’re joking?” Harry asked, surprised, with his mouth full. He grabbed a chip and it was just as delicious.

“Nope, I accidentally knocked some in the bowl I was using to season the meat, and it was almost done so I said fuck it and cooked it anyway. It’s got mustard, Syrian pepper and a few other spices as well,” Louis said, looking proud.

“My compliments to the chef,” Harry said with a smirk, holding out his hand for Louis to shake.

Louis giggled and took it, clearly amused.

They both ended up having one more burger, and Harry carefully copied the recipe Louis dictated for him. They finished eating and it was barely eight. Harry didn’t know it was going to be a night in, and after Louis refused to let him wash the dishes, that he’d do them the next day, he stood in the middle of the kitchen as Louis went to the bathroom, not knowing what to do or how to act.

The TV had been on as background noise the whole time they were eating, and it made sense if they sat down and watched it for a bit. He heard the bathroom door open and tried not to look too awkward.

“Want some ice cream for dessert?” Louis asked, going to the fridge. He was the absolute opposite of Harry, calm and totally comfortable.

“Yes, please,” Harry said, looking at Louis, hands clasped between his legs.

“We’ve got chocolate, vanilla and pistachio,” Louis announced from the kitchen.

“Pistachio, please,” Harry chose.

Louis got him the small tub of ice cream and a spoon. He got chocolate for himself and settled on the couch. It was Harry’s cue. He sat next to Louis, digging into his dessert as Louis flicked though the channels.

“What do you wanna watch?” Louis asked, still looking at the TV.

“I’ll watch anything,” Harry said, feeling uncomfortable with how close Louis was getting to him.

He’d hate to invade Louis' personal space, and purposefully sat as far away as possible from the other man. He didn’t want Louis to have the wrong impression, that he was coming on to him or something. It was enough for him to be around the Omega, smelling his delicious scent, and being in his company.

Louis left it on a movie, one with a boy who didn’t wake up and whose house was haunted. Harry was terrified of horror movies, but he wouldn’t let Louis know that. Where would his pride go?

He felt his hands freezing from holding the ice cream and let it on the coffee table for a few seconds to give them a break.

“Cold hands?” Louis asked, smirking, and eating some more.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, blowing warm air on them.

“Mine aren’t cold at all. See?” Louis said, and next thing Harry knew, Louis' hand was on his neck, and it was freezing.

“Are you crazy?” Harry yelped, and jumped in place, trying to pry Louis' hand away from his skin.

Louis was outright laughing. Before Harry had any more time to react, Louis lifted his shirt and pressed his palm on Harry's side. This time Harry squirmed and started to laugh as well, trying to touch Louis too. The other man shrieked when Harry pressed it against the back of his neck, his belly laugh filling the room.

Harry stopped his attack, sitting back on the couch, hands on his stomach, laughing as Louis caught his breath. He looked so beautiful. Louis caught him looking and Harry turned his eyes back to the TV. He felt the couch move and Louis coming closer.

“Hey,” Louis whispered, Harry craned his neck to look at him. Louis was so close to him Harry could smell chocolate on his breath. “Come here,” he called softly, his hand resting on Harry's arm.

“What are you doing?” Harry whispered back, slightly alarmed.

“Trying to kiss you,” Louis said, smiling softly. “If you’ll let me.”

“I—I— “ Harry stammered, not knowing what to say. He wasn’t expecting anything like that. Ever.

“Don’t you want to kiss me?” Louis said, his smile gone and replaced by confusion. “I see the way you look at me, I thought you wanted me too?” he confessed, snapping Harry out of his daze.

“I do! God—I want you so much, but I don’t wanna— “ Harry trailed off, and Louis waited patiently for him to sort out his thoughts. “I don’t wanna fuck things up and make you angry. I thought you’d never be interested in me like this. I understand why, too” he finished, and Louis' smile was back on his face.

“But I am, and you’re very sweet for worrying about it that much. But I know what I’m doing, okay? I feel comfortable around you and want to be with you. I’ve thought about it and this is what I want. Let’s be honest here, yeah?” Louis said, still holding Harry’s arm. “I like you. I’m attracted to you,” he said, moving closer.

“Me too—I really like you and I want to—” Harry stuttered, placing his hand on Louis' waist. “Slow, yeah?” he asked, nodding.

“Slow,” Louis agreed, smile growing. “Can I kiss you now?” He asked, licking his lips.

Harry puckered his lips and Louis laughed, holding Harry's face in his hand and slowly closing the space between them. Harry's breath caught in his throat when Louis' lips touched his. They were soft and wet and Harry pulled him closer by the back of his neck, sliding his tongue inside Louis' mouth. He heard Louis whimpering and going pliant in his hold, letting himself be kissed by Harry's eager lips.

Louis tasted so good and his scent was intoxicating. Harry brought his face to Louis' neck, inhaling deeply and feeling his heart racing inside his chest. He felt Louis shudder next to him and all he wanted to do was put Louis on his lap so he could kiss him until he felt drunk with it. _Slow_ , he thought, and pulled away.

 “A little more?” Louis asked, smiling warmly at him.  

“A little more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The burger mentioned here was taken from a Jamie Oliver recipe. I watched his show and got it from there, but for the life of me I can’t find it in his website.  
> Here  is a copy I found online, but all credits go to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry felt like a proper teenager. Snogging Louis every chance he could, sneaking away from their friends and whoever happened to be around them.

“You have no idea how many health codes violations I’m committing here,” Harry said, taking a long breath, trying to compose himself.

“Oh, tell me more,” Louis teased, pulling Harry back in for a kiss by the collar of his expensive shirt. He was a little breathless too, but they didn’t have time for such silly things as breathing properly when that meant their lips would have to stop kissing.

Louis was sat on a metal table of Harry's restaurant kitchen, and Harry was lodged snuggly between his legs. It still wasn’t close enough, so Louis wrapped his ankles around Harry's thighs and pulled him closer. Harry hissed and bit down on his bottom lip, feeling Louis hot and hard against him.

“You shouldn’t tease me like this when I’m at work,” Harry spoke, after a few seconds, holding Louis' hands in his to avoid any more inappropriate touching as Louis' hands had a tendency to wander.

“You say it as if you didn’t like it,” Louis said, smirking, not fighting against Harry’s hold. He was flushed, the skin around his lips red from Harry's slight stubble, and Harry imagined he wasn’t any better. “Besides, we never get a chance to be alone now,” he said, tilting his head up and kissing Harry.

It was true. Harry was working hard on the new restaurant, was hoping to have it up and running in less than a month, and that meant long hours at the office and at the new place.

“I’ll try to leave early tonight, can I come by to yours?” Harry asked, wiping his saliva-slicked lips with the tips of his fingers.

Louis nodded. “Only if you bring me some food.”

“Anything you want,” Harry said, pecking Louis on the lips. He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that Ginny would clock in any minute now.  “I’ll have a word with the guys here, stop by the new place, come back to get us food and I’ll be right over, yeah?” he explained.

 “Don’t make me wait long,” Louis nodded, following Harry’s gaze, and hopping off the table.

“Never,” Harry said, smirking, and pulling Louis closer to kiss him goodbye.

“Harry, can you…?” Louis asked, his voice was so low Harry wouldn’t have heard it if he hadn’t been so close.

“Sure, baby,” Harry conceded, moving his face down Louis' jaw, trailing it with light, feathery kisses. He got to Louis' jugular vein, where his scent was strongest. He inhaled closing his eyes at the endorphins rush he got from it, and pressed his open lips around the pulsing point. Louis whimpered as he sucked lightly but constantly. On any other person, it would have left a respectable bruise, but on Louis it did more than that. It made him smell like Harry.

After a few seconds, Harry felt Louis' legs give out a little and his scent changed. He held him tighter, sucking softly now, giddy with how he felt. Louis didn’t smell like he was bonded, far from it, but it was a hint of possession that they both enjoyed. It would fade in a few hours, but for that short period of time, Louis was Harry's.

When Louis brought the subject up, Harry thought he was going to call off what they had after a mere two weeks. He looked insecure, uncomfortable, and unsure. Harry waited patiently as Louis found the right way to put what he wanted into words, even if he felt like his heart was coming out of his chest.

“There’s this thing I want you to do,” Louis had explained, and relief washed over Harry when he realized what Louis wanted. He could see it was very hard for Louis to admit it to himself it was something he felt the need for, and Harry had spent a long time reassuring him there was nothing wrong with it, it didn’t make him any less of an independent Omega, and that Harry was more than happy to do it. Neither of them had wished for it before with anyone else, and the grandness of it didn’t go unnoticed by them, although they didn’t talk about it.

“See you later tonight,” Louis said, his mind still clouded with the sensation, and pulled himself away from Harry's hold. He looked down at Harry's jeans and smirked. “Walk it off, Styles,” he suggested, nodding his head at Harry’s clear bulge. Harry laughed, adjusting himself in his pants, and shaking his head. He’d felt Louis' hard on pressed up against him all the time they were making out.

“Look who’s talking,” Harry snorted, pointing at Louis’ own crotch. Louis gave him the finger as he walked away, making Harry giggle and follow Louis' advice to walk around for a bit. The way Louis' hips swayed when he walked didn’t help much.

Time dragged, and Harry kept looking at his watch every fifteen minutes or so, barely paying attention to what the contractor was saying about the remodeling of the restaurant. The kitchen was almost done, and it was by far the more challenging aspect of the endeavor. It’d sucked money like a pit, but they were on schedule and Harry was happy with it.

He was still screwed, though, because by the time he finally managed to knock on Louis' door, it was already past eleven, and he sighed shaking his head in disapproval when he realized Louis' door was unlocked once again.

“Louis, you let your door unlocked again,” Harry said, shutting it after him, and taking his shoes and coat off. He put the food bags on the counter and went into the living room.

“What time is it?” Louis asked, sitting up on the couch, eyes puffy and half shut, his voice was rough from sleep.

“Just after nine,” Harry answered, approaching the couch.

Louis was wearing black sweat pants and a dark green hoodie, just a tad too big for him. He looked positively edible.

“Bullshit, it was ten fifteen last time I checked,” Louis said, walking over to him. Harry put his hand on Louis' hip and brought his face closer for a kiss. “Now, you already had me waiting for food, and I have a very important question for you. If the answer is yes, you might get lucky tonight. If the answer is no, this will be the closest to a kiss you’ll get all night. Ready?” Louis said, faking seriousness, and putting a finger over Harry's lips.

Harry smiled under Louis' finger, and nodded.

“Did you bring me dessert?” Louis asked, narrowing his eyes, looking up at Harry.

Harry's smile widened and he nodded emphatically.

“Good boy,” Louis teased, and gave Harry a long kiss. Harry was lost in it for a few seconds. Louis was a wonderful kisser and Harry couldn’t get enough of it. He noticed with a pang of sadness that Louis didn’t smell like him anymore. “You hungry?” he asked pulling apart from Harry.

“Starving,” Harry replied, and helped Louis set the table for them to eat. “Sorry I kept you waiting, we’re almost done with the new place and I was being briefed about everything.” he explained.

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Louis said, waving him off and his whole face lit up when he opened the bag and realized Harry had brought him his favorite. “You spoil me,” he said, bringing his hands to his chest, an exaggerated expression on his face.

Harry smiled. He loved when Louis was in a good mood like that. He sat down and they were both silent for a while as they ate, both too hungry to make much small talk. Besides, they’d shared quite a few number of meals in the past month, and were comfortable sitting at a table in silence now.

“When do you think you’ll open it?” Louis asked, wiping a bit of sauce from the corner of his mouth with a paper napkin.

“Was hoping before Christmas, but it’s so hectic around this time of year, I was thinking of waiting until January,” Harry answered, sipping his beer.

“I can’t believe I won’t be seeing you through the whole holiday season,” Louis said, his eyes more alert now. He was finally exiting the sleepy stage and Harry was happy. He had a few plans for the rest of the evening.

“How is the piece you were writing going?” Harry asked. He knew Louis was working on something, but hadn’t told him what was it about. Louis smirked and bowed his head to the plate of quickly cooling food in front of him, and shrugged his shoulders.

“What?” Harry asked, cocking his head to the side. He could see a hint of a smile tugging at Louis' lips.

“Nothing, we can talk about it later,” Louis said, getting up to put his empty plate on the sink.

“What? Tell me,” Harry insisted, but Louis shook his head. Even Harry's best pout didn’t work.

“Let’s move on to the couch, yeah?” Louis suggested, and Harry followed him to the living room, plopping next to Louis, who picked up the remote. “What do you want to pretend to watch while we make out?” he asked, flicking through the channels, a devious smirk pulling at this lips.

“Put on a movie. A long one,” Harry suggested with a cheeky grin and Louis gave him a side glance. He looked amused. Harry didn’t even look at the screen, covering Louis' neck with kisses and nibbles the second he put the remote down.

“Still hungry?” Louis joked, but his hands were tangled in Harry's hair, bringing him closer.

“Can’t help it, you smell so good,” Harry mumbled, against Louis’ skin. He completely loved Louis' scent; it drove him absolutely mad with want.

He picked Louis by his hips—those curvy, full hips that were going to be the death of him—and pulled Louis onto his lap, making him straddle his thighs. Louis let out a surprised sound, which Harry swallowed with his mouth, kissing him deeply.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis said, voice raspy, when they pulled apart, his hand gripping the front of Harry's button up shirt. He seemed ready to say something else, but Harry placed his hands on the hems of Louis' hoodie, and he helped Harry remove the article of clothing from him.

Harry carefully glided his hands up and down Louis' naked torso, finding the skin soft to the touch, and warm. So, so warm.  Louis was looking down at him expectantly, and Harry muttered “may I?” very softly. Just as gently, Louis nodded and Harry began exploring with both his fingers and lips.

Harry's heart was beating fast in his chest, the close proximity with Louis making him shiver and heated at the same time. He kissed down Louis' collarbone, wrapping him in his arms tightly as he made his way down. He ran his hands down all over Louis' back as he kissed and licked his nipples, exploring with his tongue as much as he liked. He felt the goosebumps on Louis' skin from his touch. The soft, whimpering sounds Louis was making were enough to make him dizzy.

Louis, like all Omegas, wasn’t particularly hairy, but he had the softest happy trail, which Harry traced lightly with the tips of his fingers. Louis' erection was tenting the front of his pants, but Harry chose to ignore it. _Slow_ , he reminded himself.

It was as if a line had been crossed, because next thing Harry knew, the buttons on his shirt were being opened, and it slid off his shoulders easily. He took a moment to toss it next to the couch, and looked up at Louis, who was staring deep into his eyes. He smirked and said “my turn,” before lavishing Harry's torso with kisses. Harry threw his head back on the couch as he felt Louis' warm, wet lips leaving a bruise of his neck. Louis sucked and sucked, but there was no change in scent.

It was silly of Harry to wish to smell like he belonged to Louis, but he wished for it anyway. He wanted Louis' scent surrounding him at all times, and missed it so much when they were apart it ached.

“Smell so good,” Louis mumbled, against his skin. “Love this cologne you wear. But it’s not just that, you smell safe,” he said, trailing kisses on Harry’s neck.

“I smell safe?” Harry whispered, and Louis pulled his lips from Harry’s skin to look into his eyes. They were vulnerable, like they always got when they were this close. Harry felt flattered Louis exposed himself to him, even if just a little.

“Whenever I’m around an Alpha I always feel a little… I don’t know—threatened?”  Louis confessed, fingers tracing random shapes in Harry’s collarbones.

 “Not like that—” Louis added, quickly when Harry’s eyebrows shot up. He leaned back to be able to look at Harry properly. “It’s just—it makes me feel like I’m inferior somehow. Part of my brain is telling me to do what they say. That’s why I’ve never felt comfortable around Alphas before,” he confessed.

“Don’t you feel comfortable around Liam?” Harry asked, adjusting Louis' fringe away from his face.

“Pffft, Liam doesn’t count.” Louis scoffed, waving his hand. “He’s been my mate since we were in diapers and he’s as dangerous as a kitten. But when I first meet an Alpha, I always have my defenses up,” he continued, shoulders hunching down.

“I know, thought you were going to bite my head off when you met me,” Harry teased, pinching Louis' side, making him squirm and whine, but the seriousness in his eyes lifted a little.

“The thing is,” Louis spoke, and bit his lips as if unsure of what to say next. “I never felt that with you. My gut was telling me something completely different when I met you. It was what made me act like such an asshole. I was scared,” he said, not looking directly at Harry.

The room was silent while Louis' confession hung heavy in the air. Harry didn’t know what to say, was too stunned to even form a proper sentence in his brain, much less let it past his parted lips. Instead of a verbal reply, he pulled Louis in for a kiss.

Louis made a sound in the back of his throat that brought Harry's erection back with full force, and he licked inside Louis' mouth, thoroughly and passionately. He felt fire going up his spine as Louis nudged just a little closer to his crotch, and fisted a handful of Louis' hair in his grip, pulling his head back and mouthing at his neck.

“Harry…” Louis moaned, twitching when Harry pressed the flat of his tongue against the hollow of Louis' throat. His skin was warm and salty, and Harry pushed his hips up, looking for just a bit of friction.

“Off, off with it,” Louis said, suddenly, his trembling hands reaching Harry's belt, fumbling with it. He looked impatient and the light flush on his cheeks made him glow in the dimly lit room.

“Fucking hell,” Harry mumbled, and watched as Louis climbed off his lap and removed his own slacks.

He swallowed dry when he saw the red tip of Louis' cock peeking from his white pair of underwear, flushed against his stomach. Harry lifted his arm to touch the curve of Louis' hip, but the man was quicker than he was. In a second, Harry's jeans were unbuttoned. He lifted his hips and helped Louis get him out of his pants.

“So beautiful,” Harry whispered, pulling Louis back into the couch with him. “You’re so beautiful, Lou.”

“Not looking bad yourself, Harold,” Louis teased, but whined when Harry palmed him through his underwear.

“Gonna touch you for a bit, yeah?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, eyes half hooded and hazy already.

Slowly, Harry slid his hand inside Louis' underwear, circling his cock lightly with his whole hand. “So hard, Lou,” he whispered into Louis' neck. He felt warmth in his hand, the back of his fingers brushing against Louis' pubic hair as Louis held himself upright on Harry's shoulder.

“Harry…” Louis moaned his name and Harry's cock twitched in his boxers. God, Louis would drive him crazy saying his name like that.

“Feels good, love?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded, eyes closed and head thrown back.

He was letting out the softest, breathless moans and Harry swallowed them all as he pulled him down for a hard kiss.

“Fuck,” Harry said, loudly, when he felt Louis' hand sneak inside his own underwear.

“Jesus, Harry,” Louis gasped, his eyes shooting open as he pulled Harry's length out. “I know Alpha’s dicks are on the bigger side, but you’re just showing off now,” he said looking up to Harry.

 “Don’t you like it?” Harry asked, giggling in spite of himself.

“Fuck off, you know I do,” Louis said, squeezing him just a little harder in retaliation.

Harry groaned and pulled his hand from Louis' crotch, placing them on his hips and laying him on his back on the couch. He adjusted himself in between Louis' legs and kissed him hard before he could say anything.

Slowly, testing if what he was doing was alright, Harry rotated his hips, making his clothed erection rub against Louis' as he put his weight down just a little bit.

“Shit,” Louis let out, and his hands were on Harry's back in an instant, short nails bringing the lightest pressure on Harry's skin. Louis' body was hot, and he was beginning to sweat just a little bit. His scent urged Harry further on and he started to move his hips in earnest. He put his arms under Louis' head, feeling the soft touch of his hair and the throw pillow under him. They couldn’t be closer this way, completely engulfed in their own scent like a warm blanket.

“You like this?” Harry asked, a little out of breath already. His face was so close to Louis' it was difficult to make out his expression.

“Yes—God yes,” Louis replied, his voice trembling as much as his thighs, now wrapped tightly around Harry's waist.

Harry keened when Louis' legs pressed him down further, and he dropped his head to Louis' neck as he kept moving his hips. Louis was so hard against his hip, and every time Harry's cock rubbed against his cock, Louis whimpered. Harry wanted to hear it again and again.

“Just like that, Harry,” Louis said, breathing hard, when Harry started to move faster. He kept his pace, controlling his movements to keep them steady and in the same rhythm that seemed to please Louis the most.

Lost in Louis' scent, Harry wasn’t much far from his own orgasm. He could feel himself leaking precum, and he knew Louis was leaking slick. He could fucking smell it, and it took all he had to not move faster, or rougher, to keep his pace until Louis came. Then, he would deal with himself.

“Harry, Harry, oh Harry,” Louis kept repeating against Harry's ear, and it was too much for him.

“Gonna cum for me soon?” Harry asked, the words spilling from his mouth before he could stop them. He lifted his face up, looking at Louis' gorgeous pleased expression. He looked lost in his own pleasure and it made Harry proud to be the one making him feel like that. Louis was nodding, seeming unable to speak.

Harry felt his nails sink deeper into the skin of his back, and he groaned. It felt so fucking good. “Go on, love,” he urged Louis, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer himself.

Louis' breathing was becoming shallower and faster, and Harry was amazed he could smell the change in Louis' scent when he came, knew the exact second he spilled against the already damp fabric of his underwear. Harry could feel his cock twitching as he pulsed, strands of come dampening Harry's hips as well. He chose this time to suck on Louis' neck again, long and hard, until he could sense the change in Louis' scent. He smelled like Harry's again.

He pulled away just enough to reach inside his underwear, fucking his own fist with a few quick thrusts before he was coming, so hard his arm was straining to keep him up, not to crush Louis under him. He closed his eyes as his brain felt fuzzy and light, as he emptied himself on his hand and boxers.

When Harry opened his eyes, breathing with difficulty and feeling heat all over him, Louis was looking up at him with his lips parted. He looked dazed and fucked out, and when his tongue traced over his red lips, Harry bent down to kiss them.

“Holy shit,” Louis finally mumbled, pulling Harry back down when Harry tried to sit back on his heels. “No, stay here,” he asked, bringing his face to the curve of Harry's neck, breathing in deeply. “Holy shit,” he repeated, and Harry chuckled.

“I’ll say,” Harry said, feeling Louis' chest rise with his bubbling laughter. He looked happy, Harry thought. He was on cloud nine, Harry was. “Hey,” he called to Louis, and he looked so soft and sleepy and content that Harry pecked him on the lips one more time.

“What?” Louis mused him, tracing the outline of Harry's lips with the pads of his fingers. Harry kissed them and bit down on them playfully.

“This was nice, yeah?”

Louis smiled in a way that made Harry's heart skip a beat. “This was very nice. Recommend, would do it again,” Louis joked and Harry sank his face on his neck again, nibbling on it. Louis squirmed under him and giggled.

“You seem happy,” Harry noted, lifting his head to look at Louis again.

“That’s because I am,” Louis replied, brushing Harry's curls away from his face.

“Good. That’s good,” Harry said, and Louis finally let him go.

Harry immediately shivered when the warmth from Louis' body left his. He looked down at their crotches and bit his lips at the mess. He was already feeling a bit sticky, but he realized he didn’t mind. He traced his fingers on the wet spot in Louis' underwear, feeling his cock twitch under his touch.

“Give me a few minutes, Styles, Jesus,” Louis teased, but his eyes were soft and loving. Harry was so gone for him. “Let’s get cleaned up and eat some dessert, okay?” he suggested and Harry got up from the couch. His legs felt wobbly and he held onto the arm rest for support. Louis wasn’t fairing much better as Harry followed him to the bathroom.

Harry’s eyes were trained on Louis' bum the whole way, not because it looked so damn perfect and round, but also because Harry could see he’d soaked through the fabric with his slick, and the thought of touching him made his cock start to fill up. He flexed his arm muscles to keep the blood from flowing to inappropriate places, and waited patiently as Louis handed him a warm damp cloth to clean himself up.

“I’ll have to go back home commando,” Harry complained, peeling off his completely ruined underwear.

“That’s your own damn fault,” Louis joked, and Harry watched, mesmerized, as Louis cleaned himself thoroughly with the cloth and then with wipes, which he politely handed to Harry. “You don’t have to go home just yet. We can hang out a little longer, and you can crash here if you want,” he spoke, quietly, as they washed their hands.

“Will you lend me something more comfortable to wear than jeans?” Harry asked, trying to mask the happiness in his voice at Louis' invitation to spend the night. It was bitterly cold out, and the idea of sleeping on the same bed as Louis already made him feel warmer.

“Nope, you’ll have to walk around naked from now on,” Louis said matter of factly, and Harry dug his fingers on his sides until he laughed and curled against Harry. His skin was still warm, and he still smelled like Harry. It made him oddly possessive, and he circled Louis into his arms to feel it properly.

“Let’s get warm,” Louis suggested, and to Harry's delight, he was being serious about being naked.

They stopped at the kitchen to get their dessert—profiteroles, of all things—and some water before heading back to Louis' room.

It had become Harry's second favorite room, losing only to the one he and Niall had shared during uni, which was the epitome of a crappy leaving arrangement, but it was theirs and they felt real freedom for the first time in their life. This was a very close second, though.   
  
The walls were painted a light grey, and Louis' bed was big and soft, the white duvet extremely inviting to Harry's tired body. The dark curtains blocked direct sunlight, Harry thought. He’d never actually spent the night there, had barely entered it after the first time he went into Louis' house. His heat still fueled Harry's fantasies at night.

Louis climbed into bed and under the blankets, followed by a very amused Harry. They ate in silence, Harry fighting the urge to feed Louis when he looked at him with a small smile every time their eyes met.

Louis was absolutely stunning, all soft curves and sharp edges. Harry was hoping he could explore more in the morning. He had a feeling Louis' skin would look amazing under the warm morning sunlight. He felt satisfied for now, sitting up next to him, their arms and shoulders rubbing together as they ate and drank their water before they felt too sleepy to do anything else.

Harry felt perfectly content, snuggled close to Louis when they laid down to sleep, their naked skin touching.

“Promise you won’t laugh at me,” Harry started, and Louis was already giggling before he even continued. “Spoon me?” he asked, feeling his cheeks warming.

Louis flat out laughed at that. “Big, manly Alpha Harry likes to be the little spoon, huh?” he teased, but twirled his fingers in a gesture for Harry to turn to his side. Harry did so happily, feeling Louis' whole chest and stomach pressed against his back. He heard Louis smell his hair and neck.

“Night, H,” Louis whispered, kissing Harry’s neck.

The warmth Harry felt was only partially due to the blankets. Louis was lighting up something in him more powerful than he was ready to admit just yet. “Night, Lou.”


	7. Chapter 7

“You look ridiculous.”  
  
Harry grinned. He knew he did, and that was the whole point of wearing antlers on your head. But it was close to Christmas, and when would he have the opportunity again, really?  
  
“You’re just jealous because they look better on me than on you,” Harry said and climbed onto the couch next to Louis, careful not to drop the cookies on the plate in his hand.  
  
“If you weren’t bringing me warm cookies you’d regret saying that,” Louis said and took the plate from him so that Harry could get comfortable under the thick blanket. “Ready to get your ass kicked again?” he asked with a grin.  
  
Harry scoffed. “You won by one stupid goal, don’t brag just yet.”  
  
“Still won, love.” Louis said and unpaused the game, holding a cookie between his lips as he munched on it.  
  
Harry only had time to fond for a second at how endearing Louis was before the game was back on and he struggled to keep the ball in his team.  
  
They had pulled both of Harry's couches together, making an impromptu bed in the middle of Harry's living room. They’d gotten all four of Harry's blankets and comforters and pretty much every single pillow he owned to make a nest for them to spend the day, arranging them in a way that made Harry feel the most comfortable in his entire life.  
  
Louis had made them his famous burgers for dinner, and Harry had baked his Christmas cookies – white chocolate and macadamia – and they’d done nothing productive all day. It was their last day together before Christmas, before Louis went back to his home town in time to spend his birthday and holidays with his family.  
  
Harry was staying in London, as he always did this time of the year. Ed and some of his staff would help out in local shelters, Ed cooking them a feast and Harry helping any way he could. The restaurants were closed for three days near Christmas, and while for many people it would be a financial disaster, Harry didn’t mind. He wanted his staff to spend time with their own families. There were plenty of other days to earn money the rest of the year.  
  
He was always happy when some of his staff volunteered to help them out, though. They’d always bring their families and Harry would have a great time with the little ones. He’d visit his own family in the beginning of January, and the tree would still be up, the presents would still be unopened, and they’d have a lovely Christmas time – only a couple of weeks later.  
  
Louis was appalled that Harry didn’t have a Christmas tree, and remedied that by buying him a fake plastic one, but that he helped decorate with some generic ornaments and lights. Harry loved it, and intended to keep it for next year.  
  
They had Christmas songs playing in the background and Louis wore an oversized knitted jumper with the pattern of a present on it, and it felt perfectly like Christmas to Harry. The only thing missing was snow, but he didn’t think they’d be so lucky.  
  
Harry lost to Louis again, as expected. They decided to take a break from playing to get some more hot tea to drink with the cookies.  
  
“What does your mom cook for Christmas?” Harry asked as they stood in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil.  
  
“She cooks everyone’s favorite, bless her. That means we have at least eight different dishes to eat. The twin girls share a favorite, thankfully,” Louis answered as he stood on the tips of his toes to look for the tea bags.  
  
Harry smiled thinking about how crazy things were at the crowded house. “Will you send me pictures with all of them? Record the baby twins opening their presents for me to see?”  
  
“We’ll face time you, yeah?” Louis said and dumped the tea bags in the steaming mugs.  
  
“Oh, that reminds me!” Harry said, holding up a finger and going into his room, coming back with a small box in his hands with Christmas themed wrapping paper. “I got this for you.”  
  
Louis looked at him with a panicked expression on his face as he stared at the carefully wrapped box in Harry's hand. “Shit, Harry. I thought we’d agreed on no presents. I didn’t get you anything.” He stuttered and made no move to take the gift.  
  
“It’s not a Christmas present, it’s a birthday present,” Harry insisted with a smile, making Louis take the box from his hands.  
  
“Jesus, I feel like a tit for not getting you anything,” Louis said, but grabbed the box and started to slowly unwrap it, the shiny golden paper crinkling under his fingers.  
  
“Why would you get me anything when it’s your birthday?” Harry chuckled, scratching his nose. “I know it’s still a couple of days away, and don’t expect much of it.”  
  
Now that Harry thought about it, the present was a stupid idea. It was conceited and presumptuous and Louis would hate it, he knew it. Instead of looking annoyed by it, Louis smiled when he took the cologne out of the box.  
  
“It’s the same as mine. You mentioned you liked it a couple of times, so…” Harry stumbled on his words, which made them sound more like an excuse than an explanation. “We’ll spend a few days apart, I thought maybe you’d like to have something of me, you know?” Harry said, trying to explain himself and smiled — it looked like more a wince than a smile itself. Christ, he was only making things worse. “You don’t have to wear it, of course. It smells different on everybody and you might hate it on you, but maybe-“  
  
Louis shut him up with a kiss. “I love it, H. Thank you,” he whispered against his lips as he moved them. Harry’s tongue slipped out of his mouth but Louis pulled away. “I’ll put it on the jumper I already got from you. I’ll wear it to bed when I’m away, yeah?”  
  
Harry grinned. “What jumper you got from me?” he asked, amused.  
  
“The lilac one. It’s mine now, you know,” Louis teased, sipping on his hot tea.  
  
“The one I’ve been wearing for the past week?”  
  
Louis nodded and took a sip of his tea. “It’s already in my suitcase.” He tilted his head in the direction of the suitcase that was propped against the wall next to the door. He made his way to it, socked feet sliding soundlessly on the wooden floors. He put the bottle of cologne back into the box and packed it along with his clothes, wrapping it with Harry's jumper. He’d be leaving early the next day and Harry was giving him a ride to the station.  
  
“Now, let’s get back on the couch so I can give you a nice Christmas present, yeah?” Louis said with a wicked grin.  
  
Harry’s body immediately responded to it. He followed Louis back into their little nest, his lips already parted to meet Louis' in a kiss. This time, Louis let him slip his tongue into his mouth as Harry adjusted himself between his legs. “Don’t have to do anything just because I got you a present,” he said, hands roaming freely on Louis' legs wrapped around him.  
  
“It’s also because you lost so many times to me today. A consolation prize,” Louis said and flipped them over, straddling Harry's waist. He was smiling down at Harry and Harry smiled back. He loved that anything he did with Louis was fun. They could be cooking and Louis made it fun. They could be having sex and Louis still made him smile through it, made things better in more than one way.  
  
“Let’s play Fifa every day, then,” Harry joked and pulled Louis down for a kiss. Their lips met hungrily, open mouths and mixed breaths. Louis was an amazing kisser, their movements fit and pleased each other. Louis tasted of bitter tea and sweet, buttery cookies.  
  
Harry let his hands fall to Louis' bum, kneading and squeezing the soft flesh under the thick fabric of Louis' sweat pants. Louis moaned into their kiss and rolled his hips on Harry's crotch. Harry knew he loved when he touched him like that.  
   
“Take off your clothes,” he whispered into Louis' ear.  
  
Louis nodded eagerly before removing every single article of clothing he was wearing. Harry did the same, antlers and all, feeling the cold air on his skin for just a moment before Louis was laying on top of him again, his skin so warm that Harry hugged him closer. “Want the blanket over us?” he asked and Louis shook his head. He smelled like Harry, purple marks all over his neck.  
  
“Hot enough,” he whispered and lowered his hand between them, wrapping it around Harry's cock. “You’re so hard already,” he said and Harry chuckled.  
  
“Look who’s talking.” He could feel how hard Louis was, but before he could do anything about it Louis was sliding down his body, lips ghosting over bruises he’d left earlier in the day when they’d gotten each other off. Harry wondered if Louis would finger him again like he’d done this morning, when they were sixty nine-ing. Harry remembered the small bottle of lube was still tucked somewhere among the pillows.  
  
Louis had driven him crazy with that blowjob, massaging his prostate as his mouth worked on him, moaning around Harry's cock when Harry did his best to please him just as much.  
  
“Such a pretty cock,” Louis whispered, staring at Harry's length with lazy strokes of his fingers around his shaft.  
  
“Looks even prettier with your lips around it, Lou,” Harry said with a smug smirk. Louis made a sound at the back of his throat and let the head slip between his wet, soft and warm lips. Harry groaned and his head fell back into the pillows.  
  
With soft, kitten licks and lazy suckling, Louis was making it harder for Harry to breathe with each passing second. He couldn’t stop himself from watching how Louis' cheek bulged when the head of Harry's cock nudged the inside of his mouth, or how his eyes watered when he took Harry deeper.  
  
“Look so pretty like this,” Harry said, his hooded eyes barely open as Louis worked on him with his mouth. Louis replied by hollowing his cheeks and making Harry cry out in pleasure. His eyes shot open when Louis pulled away and sat back on his heels.  
  
“Why’d you stop?” Harry asked, panting and sounding every bit as a jerk for asking such a question.  
  
Louis didn’t look at him when he replied. “Where’s the lube?” He searched among the pillows and pulled back the small bottle with a triumphant “aha!”.  
  
Harry blushed. “Are you going to finger me again?”  
  
Louis looked confused, brows furrowing. “Yeah, if you want me to, I can. Was thinking about you fucking me first, though.”

Harry opened his mouth in surprise. “You wanna do that?”  
  
Louis smiled, a shy smile Harry hadn’t seen before. “Well, yeah. Only if you want to, of course.”  
  
“God, yes,” Harry said, and his face dropped. “Don’t have any condoms on me.” He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought ahead. He should’ve started carrying them with him weeks ago. “Do you have one?”  
  
Louis chuckled. “Oh, Harry…”. It took a moment for Harry to realize why he was smiling so mischievously like that. It hit him like a brick wall. They didn’t need condoms, not an Alpha and an Omega. It was virtually impossible for them to catch anything, nature’s way of making sure they’d breed and bond  
  
“Never done it bare,” Harry confessed, bringing Louis' body up on his chest, making him put his feet on each side of his head and support his weight on his elbows next to Harry's hips. Louis was completely exposed to him this way, and a little bit of slick trickled down on Harry's skin over his butterfly tattoo. He nudged at Louis' hole with the tip of his index finger, gasping when it entered easily. He added another one without almost any resistance. Louis' head lolled back and he moaned, loud and long as Harry scissored him open.  
  
“Fuck, Lou. Look at you, barely have to do anything. Got this wet and hard just from sucking me?” Harry groaned, fingers still inside Louis as his other hand tugged at his dripping cock. Louis was so hard it looked painful.  
  
His fingers were coated in slick and Harry had to fight the urge to lick them. He’d have plenty of time to taste Louis later, but right now his body was urging him to just fuck him already. He pressed his face against Louis' crotch, inhaling deeply as he added a third finger. Louis' scent was like a drug to him, and he felt his cock twitch.  
  
“Enough,” Louis mumbled, and pulled away. “Might have to use some lube,” he said thoughtfully, “you’re too big.” Harry watched as Louis dripped some lube on the tip of his throbbing cock and slicked his shaft carefully. He put his knees next to Harry's hip and lifted his torso, positioning himself on the head of Harry's cock. “Help me, yeah?”  
  
Harry held his cock in position and put his hand on Louis' hip, holding him tight. Louis closed his eyes and sank lower, a small whine escaping his lips when the head of Harry's cock nudged past his rim. Harry wasn’t breathing, couldn’t suck in a breath when the heat and wetness of Louis engulfed him. “Fuck,” he moaned, and stared in awe at his cock disappearing inside Louis' body, inch by inch. It was maddening.  
  
“Harry, fuck,” Louis whimpered when Harry was fully inside him, their crotches touching and Louis' nails digging crescent mark on Harry’s chest. His breathing was coming out in fast pants. Harry couldn’t speak if he tried, too mesmerized in the feeling of being fully inside him, no latex barrier between them, allowing him to feel the soft wetness of him. “Jesus, Harry. You feel so good,” he moaned, eyes closed and head thrown back.  
  
Louis opened his eyes and Harry stared into them, struggling to keep their gazes locked when Louis moved up just a tiny bit before sinking down again. Harry made a keening sound at the back of his throat and squeezed Louis' round hips harder. His skin was soft and warm, and Harry couldn’t help the slow thrust up. Louis gasped and moved along with him. The tiny, breathless noises he was making as he fucked himself on Harry's cock were shameless and without restraint.  
  
Louis was the most beautiful thing Harry had laid his eyes on. His soft, tussled fringe was starting to stick to his forehead, his high cheek bones flushed pink and his mouth slightly open, small whimpered breaths leaving him as he moved. “Oh God, there,” he moaned when Harry moved at a particular angle.  
  
Harry managed to keep going despite the heat starting to spread from his stomach up his spine, a clear sign he was getting close. He couldn’t come, not yet. But Louis felt so amazing around him, the tight heat like nothing he’d ever imagined. The drag of his foreskin as he moved inside Louis, clenching so wonderfully around him clouded his thoughts and fogged up his brain.  
  
Louis' moaning didn’t help at all. Harry pulled him down, first sinking his face into Louis' neck, craving his scent where it was strongest. It did nothing to stall his orgasm, only made it more difficult for him to hold back. “Lou, you’re so amazing,” he whispered against Louis' lips, kissing him deeply before asking “Do you want to change positions? Are you tired?”  
  
“No, it’s- it’s good like this,” he mumbled back, and cried out loudly when Harry planted his feet as firmly as he could on the soft surface and started moving his hips up, bringing Louis even closer until their chests were touching and he was holding him in place, his thrusts going deeper and deeper when Louis moved back to meet him.  
  
Desperately trying to make Louis come before he did, Harry sneaked his hand between them and wasted no time in teasing, jerking Louis off fast and hard. Louis moaned deep in his throat, his breathing faster and shallower with every thrust of their hips. “Harry, don’t stop, please don’t stop,” he begged, and Harry groaned and bit his lips.  
  
He didn’t think he was going to be able to hold off his orgasm much longer with how good Louis was making him feel. “Lou, can I come inside?” he asked, almost breathless.  
  
“Yes, yes, please,” Louis answered, completely out of it. Harry brought his mouth to Louis' neck, sucking harshly on his pulsing point. That did it. Harry felt Louis clench around him, so tight it was almost painful to move anymore. With a strangled sound, Louis' body fell limp on top of Harry's as he coated Harry's stomach with his come. “Harry, oh Harry,” he whispered through his orgasm, and Harry's heart was almost leaping out of his chest. He wanted to be inside of Louis forever.  
  
“Gonna come, Lou,” Harry warned just a fraction of a second before he felt himself explode inside of Louis. He groaned long and deep while his orgasm crashed on him, holding Louis tight against him, thrusting up into him weakly as he emptied himself inside him.  
  
Louis was the first to lift his head to look at him. They just looked at each other for a few seconds before they broke into giggles, the sounds bubbling out of them, out of their control. Harry felt light, happy. Louis looked like he felt just the same.  
  
“It felt like you came forever. You filled me up, Harold,” Louis teased and lifted himself up with a wince.  
  
“Sorry if-“ Harry stopped short when he saw his own come dribbling down from inside Louis, a few drops landing on his pubic hair, but mostly just coating the inside of Louis' thighs. “Fuck, look at you,” he said, unable to take his eyes off the mess on Louis' inner thighs.  
  
“Told you it was a lot,” Louis said and kissed him. Harry whined pitifully into Louis' mouth. He brought Louis down again, holding him close while they kissed lazily, their tongues swirling against each other slowly and comfortably.  
  
“Hey, H?” Louis called after a couple of moments of them kissing. Harry hummed in his throat and tried to keep his eyes open. Sleep was starting to take him, and it was a good thing Louis still seemed to be wide awake. They still needed to clean up at least a little. “Want you to help me through my next heat. Will you do that?”  
  
Harry's eyes shot open. Louis was resting his chin on Harry's chest, and even in his frantic mind Harry still had the time to notice how amazing he looked, fucked out and peaceful. “Of course I can help you, if that’s what you want,” he promptly answered, running his short nail on Louis' scalp, making him smile and purr.  
  
“Good. I hope that’s consent enough for you,” Louis teased, his words coming from between his closed teeth as he still laid on Harry's chest.   
  
“I know you won’t kick me out of your bed when it’s over, now.”  
  
“I probably won’t, no,” Louis said and got up. Harry watched his cum-slicked thighs as he climbed out of their little nest and could swear he felt his cock twitch.  
  
They showered together, enjoying the closeness it brought and how clean they felt after being under the hot spray for almost half an hour. Louis got out first, and Harry had a lovely surprise of coming out to see Louis dressed in only his oversized Christmas jumper and a pair of wool socks. Harry was sure it had to be a fetish for many people, because he was pretty drooling over Louis' legs himself.  
  
“Come here, I want to show you something,” Louis said, laptop on his lap, and Harry sat down next to him on the couches that were still pushed together. He was hoping they would sleep there. “You know I write for a few magazines, right?” Harry nodded. “I have a space to write in the next edition of Life and Living, and I talked to the editor and he said he’d be fine with running this. I just wanted to show you first, you know. Give you a bit of a heads up.”  
  
Harry took the laptop Louis was handing him, and started to read.  
  
_I am not a food critic. I have never written a single restaurant review in my entire writing career, and my love for greasy, salty, unhealthy food is bigger than any qualms I might have about the general aspects of the dining places I choose. That being said, I’ve had the recent experience of spending a week behind the scenes of The Garden, a family-friendly and still somehow romantic small restaurant in central London.  
_  
Harry could feel his heart rate increasing. He looked at Louis, who was biting his lips nervously. “You wrote about my restaurant?” Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
“I wrote about my experience in your restaurant,” Louis corrected him. “Keep reading.”  
  
While Harry's eyes quickly moved over the page, he realized Louis was right. He wrote about his interaction with Harry's staff, with the few costumers that were always welcome at the kitchen, about how beautiful and entrancing the garden looked, especially at night. He wrote about the wall filled with pictures of people hugging and kissing, and he wrote about Harry.  
  
_The owner is an impressive young man, Harry Styles who, at the age of 28, already manages four different restaurants under his hand, about to open a new one in Surrey. Styles is the perfect example of a leader, instead of a boss. He puts his employees first and never asks of them anything he wouldn’t be willing to do himself, a quality rarely found these days among young entrepreneurs. When you watch him in his element, interacting with both costumers and staff, it becomes clear why his endeavors are always successful. He wears his heart in his sleeve, and it’s been proven to make all the difference_.  
  
The review ended with the address of the new place, and the very last line – _I recommend the salmon_ – made Harry laugh. Louis exhaled next to him, and looked immensely relieved. “Can I run it, then? I thought it would be good promotion for your new place, but if you don’t want it, I can put something else in place, I already have a plan B.”  
  
Harry shook his head, a huge grin splitting his face. “You’re ridiculously perfect, do you know that?”  
  
“As a matter of fact, yes,” Louis replied and Harry lunged himself forward, crushing Louis under him and covering his face with loud pecks until he had Louis laughing. “Course you can run it, it’s probably the best review I’ve ever read. I’m not surprised, really. You write really well,” he said, still kissing Louis' face softly.  
  
Louis blushed beautifully. “Thanks,” he mumbled, and Harry thought he’d be covering his face with his hands if Harry weren’t pinning them down. “It’s nice to know you think so.”  
  
“I don’t think it, I know it. I’m not surprised, after you answered my question so well I couldn’t expect anything else from you,” he said proudly.  
  
Louis tilted his head in confusion under him. “What question?”  
  
“Oh,” Harry said, and mentally slapped himself on the forehead. He sat back on his heels, and Louis sat up straighter. He still looked confused, and Harry thought it was best to just explain things. “A few months back, when I found out you were a journalist, I googled you and found your Omega Talk column.”  
  
“Oh, you did?” Louis asked, lifting his eyebrows.  
  
Harry couldn’t read his face. “Yeah, and I actually submitted a question,” he laughed a little, “and you answered it! I couldn’t believe it when I first saw it,” he said excitedly, running a hand through his hair.  
  
“What question was it?”  
  
“Uhm, about how alphas can help Omegas. I don’t remember how I phrased it, but it was something like this.”  
  
Harry could see the moment Louis' expression became clear, and it was his turn to be confused. Louis seemed annoyed, almost angry.  
  
“You’re ProOmega28?” he asked, incredulously, pointing at Harry.  
  
“Yeah,” Harry said, not being able to help the smile on his face at Louis' recognition. He’d sent quite a few number of questions, but he still never thought Louis would remember his username. Louis crossed his arms over his chest, and when Harry's fingers touched his knee, he jerked back. Harry’s smile faltered.  
  
“Why did you send me an anonymous message instead of asking me?” His tone was dry.  
  
“Because I was curious, and you hated my guts at the time,” he explained with a shrug. There was a crease on his forehead as he tried to figure out why Louis was so upset. Yes, maybe it was something he could’ve mentioned earlier, but he hadn’t done anything wrong.  
  
Louis was silent, looking down at his own hands. When Harry tried to hold them, Louis slipped from his grasp. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Harry asked, softly.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Louis asked with a humorless chuckle that made Harry move back from Louis a little. “Oh, nothing’s wrong. It’s just that my friend, with whom I’ve been sharing more than friendship lately, doesn’t have the guts to talk to me about things that are important to me, but thinks it’s perfectly fine to send me anonymous online messages,” he continued with a snarl.  
  
Harry was taken aback. Louis was back to using the same scornful tone from when they first met. His lips were set and his jaw was tight. Harry wanted this Louis gone, wanted his Louis back.  
  
“It’s not like that,” Harry said, trying to reach out to Louis. He was planning on saying a lot more before Louis cut him off.  
  
“Why don’t you talk to me about Omega issues, Harry?” Louis pulled away from Harry's touch. “I understand your reluctance in the beginning, but we’re talking now, aren’t we?”  
  
It took Harry a few seconds to reply, his brain trying to string words in a sentence that made sense. “I don’t want to upset you or say anything that might offend you. I know it’s a sensitive topic for you and I didn’t want to say the wrong thing,” was what he settled for.  
  
“And you thought this was the best way to go about that, huh? Harry, I’ve been dying to discuss some things with you, but whenever I bring the topic up you change the subject and I-“  
  
“I don’t do that,” Harry interrupted him, his tone more defensive than he was expecting it to be.  
  
“Yes, you do! Or you don’t say anything, I don’t know which is worse. Like, last week when we were watching that stupid cooking show with that Omega girl and the judges were saying how natural she was at it, and I scoffed and said people shouldn’t assume it just because she’s an Omega, and what did you say? That they probably didn’t mean it like that, and when I tried to explore the subject with you, you completely shut off.  
  
“It was only because I didn’t agree with you back then. I honestly didn’t think they were saying it because she was an Omega, but I knew you’d disagree with me,” Harry said, his right hand pulling at his hair a little harder than usual.  
  
“So you thought it was a great idea to go home and write me a question about it, then?” Louis sneered. “Instead of discussing it with me like an adult? That was your _genius_ way of dealing with this? I can think about quite a handful of situations like this, want me to list them down to you?” he questioned, tone dripping with irony.  
  
Harry was getting pissed. He hated Louis' tone. “Stop being so condescending to me,” he said through gritted teeth.  
  
“Or what? You’re going to send me a message, ProOmega28?” Louis bristled.  
  
“Fuck, you’re getting on my nerves,” Harry mumbled, running his hands through his hair and taking a deep breath. He knew his own scent was changing, that Louis could probably see and smell how angry he was getting, and he hated that.  
  
“Good, maybe we can talk about things this way,” Louis said in a way that only made Harry angrier.  
  
“I just don’t want to upset you! Can’t you see that? You get upset so easily. Look, you’re all upset now,” Harry blurted out, using both hands to point to Louis.  
  
Louis was breathing fast, his own anger seemed to be boiling out of him. “That’s what you think? That I get upset easily? It would be so much easier if I didn’t, right? If I took part in the discrimination against my kind by being a good, silent little Omega. We’d never have to have hard, ugly discussions about topics that make you uncomfortable,” he said through gritted teeth, his jaw clenched.  
  
“Lou, that’s not-“  
  
“You’re right, Harry,” he said, and the anger in his tone kept Harry grounded in place when Louis got up and started putting on his jeans. “I do get upset easily and you’re the martyr that has to put up with that, I get how hard that must be for you,” he snipped.  
  
He had his shoes on and was halfway to the door when Harry finally moved.  
  
“Lou, what are you doing?” he asked, voice in a high pitch as he felt his throat getting tighter.  
  
“I’m leaving. I really don’t think me staying here will improve things,” he said dryly, and reached for his suitcase. Harry scrambled up to his feet, standing next to him but not touching.  
  
“Don’t leave, Lou,” he pleaded. “Not now, not when things are like this. Stay, we can talk about it.” All his anger had evaporated in seconds, leaving him feeling empty and suddenly scared, shoulders slouched in defeat. How could such a perfect day end like this? How could things have changed so fast?  
  
Louis scoffed. “Oh, _now_ you wanna talk about things? I should go,” he said and opened the door.  
  
“Let me at least drive you home,” Harry tried again, but Louis shook his head.  
  
“Don’t wanna trouble you any more than I already do,” he said, closing the door after he left. Harry stood there, staring at the piece of wood until his bare feet felt numb from the cold floor. He walked back to the living room, and the empty nest hurt him. It mocked him. He’d said all the wrong things, and now Louis was gone and they wouldn’t see each other for at least a week, wouldn’t get a chance to work things out before that.  
  
He turned around and walked into his bedroom, sitting heavily on his bed. He knew he shouldn’t do it, knew it would only upset him further, but he did it anyway. He brought Louis' pillow to his nose and inhaled deeply. Louis' scent filled his senses, and for a moment he felt like crying. It was stupid and lasted only a fraction of a second, but it still wrecked him.  
  
When he opened his eyes he spotted Louis' phone charger on the nightstand. Shit. Louis had been playing videos for them on his phone for a better part of the afternoon, and would run out of battery soon. Harry got his own phone.  
  
He opened Louis' text thread and tried to ignore Louis' Whatsapp picture. He looked happy in the cropped photo of him in his football jersey, a little sweaty and flushed. Harry remembered the day the picture was taken, a little after they met, after another match where Harry had played awfully.  
  
**You left your charger here. Want me to take it back to you? I can drop by tomorrow before you take the train**  
  
Harry hoped he sounded casual enough. He’d have a perfectly good excuse for seeing Louis. He was surprised when Louis texted him right back, but any trace of hope was short lived when he read the reply.  
  
_will borrow one from my sisters_  
  
**Okay. Text me when you get to your mom’s safely, yeah?**  
  
Harry saw the two arrows turn blue, but Louis didn’t text back. Harry looked out the window and sighed sadly. It was snowing.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was a mess. He was a mess with a trademark symbol right next to it, and he didn’t know how to stop it. He hadn’t spoken with Louis in over five days, and he was going mad.  
  
At first he knew it was because Louis' phone had died and he was only going to charge it when he got to his mother’s house, but he’d gotten radio silence the whole time he was there. He was torn between giving him space and showing that he was sorry and that he cared.  
  
Harry did a very stupid and very gratifying thing: he stalked Louis' social media, mostly his Instagram. He liked some pictures Louis posted, and looked at every single photo he was tagged in—mostly by his sisters—but the occasional one with his mates.

He saw pictures of Louis' birthday cake, of the whole family gathered around the Christmas tree, of the baby twins drinking hot cocoa from their bottles, of Louis playing video games with his sisters, of him having tea with his mom and a beer with his friends and step dad. In all those pictures, Louis seemed as happy as he could be.

Harry's feelings were confusing, to say the least. He loved that Louis was having a great time and seemed unaffected by their fight, but he also hated that Louis was having a great time and seemed unaffected by their fight—especially when Harry was almost pulling his hair out in frustration.

It was a great thing he was running around like crazy to be able to open his new restaurant and then helping out at the shelter. These things distracted him, and he desperately needed something to take his mind off things. He still checked his phone for any sign of Louis every time he had a break, though.

He thought it was understandable he was a nervous wreck when Louis was back in town, a fact clearly made by his Instagram post on the train. Harry, Liam and Niall had spent time together while Louis was gone, all of them tied to work commitments to go back home for the holidays, and Harry knew about Louis' schedule from them. They both knew Harry and Louis weren’t in good terms, but neither said too much about it, only a mandatory “don’t fuck it up Harry because I don’t want you crying on my shoulder” from Niall, which Harry knew he meant well.

He went to Liam, eventually. Liam wasn’t much of a texter, so Harry called him straight away.

“Hey, mate, how is it going?” Liam asked, when he answered the call.

“Hi, Li. Is this a good time?” Harry asked when he heard the sound of a video game being played in the background.

“Sure, what’s up?”

He didn’t sound too distracted by the game, so Harry continued. “Have you heard from Louis yet? I wanted to talk to him but wasn’t sure if he was home already, or too tired.”

There was a short pause. “He’s right here, we’re playing a little,” Liam said, after the moment of silence.

“Oh” Harry thought for a moment. “Good, I just wanted to check if he got home safe. Good to know he did. I’ll let you go back to your game,” he spoke fast, finishing the call before Liam had any chance to say anything.

That was it, then.

He grabbed his shoes and his heavy, dark green winter coat. He needed a walk, needed to get out of the house and do something, move his body and distract his mind from the fact that Louis could be very well out of his life.

He was walking down the stairs when his phone rang. A picture of Louis and him together flashed on the screen, and Harry's stomach twisted painfully. It had been taken the first time Louis spent the night at Harry's place, and Harry had insisted they took a picture right before they had breakfast when Louis was still looking soft with sleepy eyes and uncombed hair. He stared at his phone, letting the memories of the day fill his mind with a bittersweet feeling. He knew there was a chance he was never getting this back, and he needed to make things right.

“Hello?” Harry answered, blaming his shortness of breath on going down the floors in his building, rather than the anxious feeling running wildly inside him.

“Hey, Harry.” Louis spoke; his voice was low and he sounded calm.

Harry had to sit down on the steps between the third and second floors. Louis' voice was so close.

“I’m happy you called,” Harry said, going for the truth straight away.

“Sorry for not doing it sooner, I needed some time to get my thoughts together. Had a nice chat with Liam—he always gives the best advice when we’re playing and he’s winning in his stupid shooting games,” Louis explained, his nervousness easily noticed behind the casual tone. “Can we meet, so we can talk?” he suggested.

“Sure, when do you want?” Harry answered, closing his eyes, and nodding his agreement.

They agreed to meet at the coffee shop near Harry's house. Louis had become addicted to their coffee and it was a quiet place, never too crowded. It was safe territory.

Harry walked there, feeling his stomach cold and right up his throat. He considered ordering himself a cup of coffee while he waited for Louis, but decided on a hot chocolate. Who knew what coffee would do to his already fragile state.

He didn’t see when Louis entered the coffee shop. After watching the door obsessively for twenty minutes, even while being fully aware it would take Louis at least half an hour to get there, he started playing a game on his phone to distract himself and only looked up when he saw a figure standing next to his table.

Louis looked amazing. In a simple pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a brown jacket, he looked effortlessly beautiful. He seemed nervous, biting his lip and with his hands deep in his pockets. It was a stark contrast of the confident persona he always put up.  
  
“Hey,” Harry greeted, remembering to actually speak instead of just staring.

“Hey,” Louis answered, quietly, smiling a bit, sitting down on the opposite chair of Harry.

“How was the trip?” Harry asked, after clearing his throat, pocketing his phone.

 “Amazing. It’s always good to come home, I always miss them loads,” Louis said, smiling growing bigger.

“That’s good to hear,” Harry said, lips curling up a bit.

“How are things with the restaurant?” Louis asked, fingers toying with the laminated menu on the table.

“Good, right on track. I think we’ll be open by the second week of January,” Harry replied, feeling extremely out of place, not knowing what to do with his hands or where to look.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Louis commented, biting his lower lip, and then looking around the coffee shop.

Why were things so awkward? Things had never been awkward between them, not even in the beginning when they didn’t get along. They were tense and annoying, yes, but never this uncomfortable. Harry didn’t know what to say or what to do. He kept silent, running his thumb nail on the edge of the cup, watching the small indentations form under the pressure of his finger.

“I’m sorry I overreacted,” Louis said, in a small voice, after a moment of silence.

Harry looked up. Louis was looking at him with hope in his eyes, and he seemed apologetic to say the least.

“Things got blown out of proportion really fast the other day,” Louis continued, and Harry could see how hard it was for him to be apologizing. “I dumped my frustrations on you in the worst possible way, and it’s been eating me alive not being able to make things right with you.”

Harry felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders. Louis was willing to make things work, he wasn’t going to hate him forever.

“I didn’t say the best things, either,” Harry added quickly, shaking his head. “I should’ve never kept my anonymous messages to you a secret. I shouldn’t even be sending them in the first place when I had you right by my side to talk,” he added, trying to explain himself.

 “I know I’m such a prick when it comes to anything Omega related, and it made you find other ways to talk to me,” Louis spoke, shaking his head vehemently. “I became so unreachable and impossible to talk to, that I scared you out of having real conversations, but I’m getting ahead of myself,” he continued, running a hand through his hair.

Louis took Harry’s hands in his, and Harry felt his heart flutter in his chest. They were rested on the table, Harry running small circles with his thumb on the back of Louis' hand. It felt great to touch him again. He wanted to bring Louis' wrist to his face to smell his scent, but he settled for the small whiffs he was catching as Louis moved.

The waiter came and took Louis' order, and Harry took the chance to order himself another cup of hot chocolate, just to have something to do with his hands, and to sip if he found himself not knowing what to say.

“What bothered me the most the other day,” Louis started, looking down, and Harry gave him his full attention, “was that I realized I was so defensive about things that I pushed you away the way I did,” he said, using his thumb to scratch his forehead.

“You didn’t, I was the one to— “

“No, I did,” Louis insisted, interrupting Harry. “Of course you wouldn’t talk to me about anything, look at the fit I threw the other day. It’s just that—” Louis stopped talking, huffing, and running his hands over his face, and Harry was quick to hold them as soon as he put them back on the table. “it’s hard to explain, but it hurt me that we never discussed anything, but at the same time there was nothing to discuss—I mean, the way you treat me never makes me feel like I’m any less of a person. You never play the Alpha card, even when it wouldn’t be a big deal to do it,” he explained and took a sip of his coffee. Harry did the same, and waited for him to continue talking.

“You’re a good man, H,” Louis said, smiling at him closed mouthed, and the affectionate way he called him eased Harry a little bit. “And I guess I was expecting you to be perfect in all possible ways, and I was disappointed by my own expectations,” he finished with a sigh.

“I want to be better, and I want to do better for you,” Harry said, squeezing Louis' hand harder, and watching his smile widen.

 “I’m lucky you even want to talk to me again after the way I acted. I know I overreacted, and it was only because you caught me off guard there. I didn’t even know you were reading my stuff. Which, in retrospect, also upset me a little. Why did you hide it?” Louis asked, but not sounding accusatory at all.

Harry cleared his throat. “I read every single thing you wrote, everything that I could find online. I get an e-mail notification whenever you update your blog, and more often than not I’ll stop whatever I’m doing to read it. I guess I just didn’t want you to be creeped out, or thought that I was reading your column about Omegas just to make a good impression on you or anything. I read your post about Alphas who do that, ” he said in an attempt to show Louis he was trying to educate himself as much as possible.

Louis shook his head, amused. “You’re way more educated on the subject than I thought.”

“I wasn’t—I mean, I always tried not to be a dick, but reading things from your perspective really opened my mind to a whole bunch of new stuff. The privilege thing hit me hard,” Harry confessed, biting his lips at the memory of reading it for the first time.

 “This is the kind of conversation I want to have with you,” Louis said, squeezing Harry’s hands. “I want to talk about things that we both disagree on, and argue about our different points of view without fighting. We can learn so much from each other—I think,” he finished, uncertain.

“I can learn so much more from you than you from me, Lou. And I want to, I want to make sure I can educate people around me as well, with real arguments and facts. And you’re the best person to teach me,” Harry said, looking at Louis with big, hopeful eyes.

“I promise I’ll try to be less of a dick about it,” Louis assured him, grinning cheekily. “Let’s go home, yeah? Are you done with your drink, Mr. ProOmega28?” he teased, rising from his seat.

Harry rolled his eyes, but got up from the chair anyway. They went to the cashier, and Harry paid for their drinks while Louis stood close to him by his side, one finger wrapped around one of Harry's belt loops. They left the coffee shop hand in hand, and the bustling life around them kept their conversation to a minimum. Harry knew they still had a lot to talk about, but he felt emotionally drained.

They went back to Harry's place, and the second they closed the door Harry pulled Louis in and pressed his face on the side of his neck.

“Missed you so much this week,” Harry confessed, not pulling apart.

Louis was soft and pliant under his touch, and burying his face on Harry's neck for comfort.

“I really slept in your jumper this whole week,” Louis confided, voice muffled, and face warming up.

Harry smiled. “You did?”

He felt Louis nod against his shoulder. “Sprayed your cologne on the pillow and slept in your jumper. Had to take it off early in the morning, though or my sisters wouldn’t let me live it down. It soothed me, in a way. Made me feel closer to you,” Louis revealed, untangling their bodies, but not daring to look up at Harry and opting to fiddle with his thumbnail.

Harry used his hand to lift Louis’ chin so he’d look up, and smiled. Louis did the same, and Harry kissed him gently, bringing Louis as close as possible.

“Make me yours again,” Louis whispered, against Harry’s lips, his tone was firm and certain.

Harry traced the vein on Louis' neck with the tips of his fingers, the skin free of bruises for the first time in months. He brought his mouth to the warm skin and sucked hard. Louis whimpered and held on to him tight as he nibbled lightly and marked Louis as his own.

When Harry pulled away, Louis' pupils were blown wide and his lips were parted. He smelled absolutely perfect, and looked even better. Harry took him to his bed, where he showed him with actions rather than words how sorry he was, how much he’d missed Louis, and how much he cared about him.

Louis looked beautiful after sex, his movements a little slower and his speech a little lower. Harry was tracing patterns on his back, laid next to him on his side while Louis laid on his stomach. Louis' eyes were drooping with sleep, and Harry was tempted to keep him awake simply to fully enjoy his company. It was already dark out and Louis was probably more tired than he was, with the traveling and everything. But Harry was selfish and he knew it.

“Don’t sleep just yet,” Harry whispered.

“I won’t. But you’re making it real hard touching me this way,” Louis said, shaking his head. He yawned rolled to his back. “Love the way the bed smells after we have sex,” he said, stretching his arms above his head. His movements reminded Harry of a cat’s, and he kissed the tip of Louis' scrunched nose.

“Are we okay?” Harry asked, softly.

“We’re okay,” Louis replied, smiling, holding Harry’s face in his hands, and scratching lightly on his scalp, just behind his ears.  
  
                                                                                    ~X~  
  
“Ed, I know this is your bloody kitchen but I’ll ask you to get out if you say this to me one more,” Louis spoke impatiently, making Harry and Niall exchange a smile.

They were both sitting at one of the tables in The Garden—which was closed on Mondays—and it was a beautiful, sunny afternoon. The lights were off in the dining area, the sunlight coming through the windows more than enough for Niall and Harry to concentrate on their individual piles of paperwork. They were sitting by the window, but could still hear Louis and Ed in the kitchen.

Harry was adamant about adding Louis' burger to the menu in his restaurant. Louis had made burgers for all of them one late night at the restaurant, and he’d gotten the approval of every single one of them. Now he was teaching Ed how to do it. Harry wanted to make sure they came out exactly as Louis' did, and that Ed could teach the cooks in his other restaurants how to prepare it just the same.

“But it doesn’t make sense, how can you not use bread crumbs, add beer and still have a burger that doesn’t fall apart?” Ed argued, and Harry recognized the incredulous tone as a frequent one from his friend.

“Because God came to me in a dream and told me to do it this way,” Louis said sarcastically. “I don’t know, it just doesn’t,” he continued. He had one hand on his hip and another on the bridge of his nose.

Harry also recognized this stance. Louis was going to lose his patience in a minute. He looked just the same when Harry kept pointing out mistakes in his writings before it was done. Harry did it just to tease him and get him angry. They had great sex when Louis was a little pissed at him.

 “Let’s at least put an egg in it to make it—“

“Do you wanna learn how I cook it or not?” Louis snapped right back at Ed and Harry shook his head with a smile. For someone who only knew how to cook one dish, Louis sounded like a proper connoisseur.

“Hey,” Niall shouted, loud enough to get both their attention. “When are the burgers gonna be done? I’m starving,” he questioned, taking the piss.

The glare Niall got from Louis and Ed made him and Harry burst into a fit of giggles. Harry couldn’t stop laughing at the way both Ed and Louis looked actually mad at them.

“You better watch it, Styles,” Louis warned him, pointing at him with a spatula. It only made Harry laugh harder, and then he and Niall were grounded by Ed, who sent them to the market as an excuse _to stop being such a nuisance and let them work, goddamnit._

They made their way to the nearest grocery store on foot. It was sunny, but still freezing. Even though Harry had his hands deep in his coat pockets, he was enjoying being out in the fresh air, and the store was only a couple of blocks away.

Along with the short list Ed had given them—he didn’t actually need any of those things, the restaurant was fully stocked—they bought a small package of cookies, which they shared sitting on a bench near the restaurant.

“Last day of calm before the storm, huh?” Niall asked, conversationally as he bit into a cookie.

“Yeah, the city officials are coming to give the final approval and then we’re good to go,” Harry replied, shoving a whole cookie into his mouth at once. Niall giggled beside him and took it as a challenge to do the same.

“Ed’s been a little on edge today because he’s freaking out about the new cook,” Harry said after chewing the cookie, hand covering his mouth.

“Isn’t she good? You told me she was fantastic,” Niall questioned, as crumbs cascaded down the front of his shirt, which he flicked off with a hand.

“She is, and Ed’s been training her to prepare our menu for over a month now. She got it, I couldn’t tell the difference between her cooking and Ed’s, but he’s still anxious,” he explained, crumpling the empty bag of cookies and stuffing it into his coat pocket until he got to the restaurant. “The rest of the staff is great, and the host is as friendly and effective as a host could be,” he added.

“But you’re still worried,” Niall finished for him.

“I’m still worried,” Harry confirmed, nodding, and biting the inside of his cheek. “I’ll feel better in a week, when things will be finished and we can actually open. The next couple of days will be the worst in terms of getting things done, but we’ll manage,” he said, smiling confidently. Well, at the least he was trying to sound like it.

“Then we can enjoy good food and good friends. Can’t wait to see Anne,” Niall said, excited at the idea of meeting Harry's mom.

“She can’t wait to see you either, I think she’s bringing you a present,” Harry said, getting up. His bum was starting to freeze on that cold bench.

Really? What’d she get me?” Niall asked, trailing behind Harry. “Hey, daddy long legs, wait up,” he complained, making Harry smile.

“I can’t say,” Harry teased, walking even faster. He laughed when he felt a tug at the hood of his jumper when Niall caught up to him.

They entered the restaurant with Niall still nagging him about his present and Harry loving the attention. It was exactly what he needed at the moment, his friends around him to support him when he needed them the most.

“Something smells good,” Niall said, walking into the kitchen with an eager smile.

There were four burgers neatly stacked with a huge bowl of fries at the table. Louis and Ed were already munching on them, and Louis glared at Harry when he took the empty bag of cookies from his pocket and put it in the bin.

“Did you spoil your appetite, Harold?” Louis teased, faking a scowl, but smiled widely when Harry sat on his lap with an exaggerated sigh.

“I was malnourished, it was taking forever,” Harry fake complained, and laughed when Louis kicked him out of his lap.

They sat around the metal table at the kitchen and ate slowly. Ed had Louis' 100% approval on the way his burgers tasted, and he was freaking out only a little at having only a couple of days to train all the other cooks at Harry's other restaurants on how to properly do them.

Harry watched Louis curiously. He was fidgeting in his chair, and kept touching his neck. Harry felt weirdly proud of the purple bruises there, and how Louis was not embarrassed to show them.

“You okay?” Harry asked, leaning on, voice low in a way only Louis could hear.

“Yeah,” Louis, answered, smiling a bit, and squeezed Harry's thigh in reassurance. Harry wasn’t convinced, but let it slide.

It was already dark out when Louis announced he was going home. “I’ve got work to do, revising and all that,” he explained while he grabbed his coat.

“Want me to drive you?” Harry asked, walking him to the door.

“I think I’ll walk to the coffee shop to get something warm and then I’ll get an Uber or something,” Louis said, looking at Harry. He got on the tips of his toes and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. “Call me if you need anything tomorrow, yeah?” he whispered.

“I will,” Harry said, and hugged him closer, putting his head on Louis' shoulder. “Are you sure you’re alright? You seem a bit…off,” he asked, looking concerned.

“Nothing to worry about me, love,” Louis said, running his hands up and down Harry's arms.

Louis zipped his coat up, put on his scarf and opened the door. Harry waved him goodbye and went inside when he turned the corner.

Harry came home that night to a cold, empty flat. He was getting used to having Louis with him to spend the night, and missed him terribly when he had to sleep alone.

He texted Louis for a bit, sending him good night messages and then calling his mom to confirm her train schedule for Friday. He thought it was going to be difficult for him to fall asleep with his mind running about the things he still had left to do and Louis' absence, but sleep came easily.

Harry woke up the next day to his phone ringing. He barely opened his eyes, just checked who was calling before answering: Louis. Harry smiled and went to pick it up when it stopped ringing.

With a frown he checked the time, seeing it was barely seven in the morning. His own alarm clock would ring in about ten minutes, and it was weird of Louis to be calling him that early. He called him back.

“Harry,” Louis answered, a little out of breath and whiny, before it even completed the first ring. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Harry asked, sitting up immediately, rubbing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry I called, I shouldn’t have. Changed my mind as soon as I did it,” Louis trailed off.

“It’s okay, I was about to wake up anyway,” Harry said, with a soothing voice, interrupting him. “Tell me what’s wrong, love,” he insisted.

“Harry…” there was a heavy pause as Louis collected himself. “My heat, Harry…”

Harry froze, opening his mouth to say something but closing it without anything coming out of it.

“I was already feeling different yesterday, knew it wasn’t far, but I was hoping it would happen after the new place was up and running, but—” he stopped, taking a deep breath. “I don’t wanna call Liam, not now that we’re…” he finished, uncertain.

 “Don’t want you to call him either,” Harry confessed, a surge of jealousy running through him, and he stood up, opening his closet to prepare an overnight bag. He got  a clean pair of jeans and a few shirts, laying them out on the bed. “I’ll be there as soon as I can, Lou,” he promised.

“No! You can’t come, you have work. I have a heat kit here for times like these, I can ride it out alone, I’ve done it a few times before,” Louis spoke fast, an urgency to his tone.

“No way, Lou. I’m gonna go there and take care of you, alright?” Harry said, finishing putting his things in a backpack. He figured Louis wasn’t in the thick of it yet, sounding more coherent and rational than the last time he’d called Harry about his heat.

“But—but your work, Harry. You can’t be locked up here with me for three days when there’s so much for you to do,” Louis insisted, and Harry could only imagine how hard it was for him to be saying that.

“I’ll be there in about half an hour, yeah?” he said, and hung up in the middle of Louis' protesting.

Harry quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth, mind running a million miles per hour. He would call Ed, explain to him what was happening. He was the perfect person to guide the city folks around, and he knew exactly how to organize a kitchen in the most effective way. Harry was only going to be in his way, really.

Liam. He had to call Liam. He’d have to oversee some of the things for him, maybe sign a couple of papers as the engineer in charge. Niall had already planned to help him, he’d only have to do more than he was expecting to. He’d make all the calls in the car, because right now he needed to focus on getting ready to see Louis.

He went to his pantry and picked up a few things he could quickly prepare for them, hoping Louis had the essentials in his fridge. Harry had gone to the grocery store for him a few days ago, so it was safe to assume he’d have some fruits and vegetables in the house.

He grabbed his phone, his charger, his wallet and keys and was out the door in less than ten minutes. He made a few quick calls on his way to Louis' flat, explaining to Niall, Liam and Ed what was happening, and telling some of his staff he’d had an emergency and was not going to make it the next few days.

He was thinking about everything he’d read about Omegas in heat while he waited for the elevator to take him up to Louis' floor. He could handle it.

Harry had a sense of déjà vu when he opened the unlocked door and found himself in an empty living room. He swallowed dry, his feet taking him to Louis' bedroom without even thinking about it, dropping his things on the floor.

Louis was laying on his bed, but he wasn’t naked this time. He was wearing only sweat pants, and Harry could see his naked stomach raising and falling quickly with his breathing, smiling warmly to him.

“That was quick,” Louis remarked.

Harry walked to the bed to hug him, hovering over him, sinking his head into the side of his neck. Fuck, Louis’ scent was already different, more enticing and strong.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked, feeling himself already getting hard in his pants.

“It’s still manageable, but it’s going to get worse in a couple of hours,” he answered, eyes locked with Harry's. “You didn’t have to come, you know. I know how busy you are right now.”

“Will never let you go through another heat alone,” Harry said, truly meaning his words, and caressing Louis’ cheek.

“Good,” Louis said, inhaling deeply. “You didn’t shower before you came?” he asked, leaning on Harry’s touch.

Harry's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He’d showered before bed the night before, but he was so eager to get to Louis it didn’t even cross his mind to do it that morning. He didn’t think he smelled bad, but Louis had clearly picked up on it.

“Sorry, I’ll do it real quick and I’ll be right back,” Harry said, starting to get up.

“Thank God you didn’t, you smell wonderful,” Louis said, holding him in place by the arm, and rolled over so he was on top of Harry.

“What do you need? What can I do for you?” Harry asked, tracing Louis' lips with the tips of his fingers.

“Just stay close for now, yeah? Clothes off?” he suggested.  
  
They both got rid of their clothes. Harry had a feeling they wouldn’t put them on for a long time, now. He put Louis on his lap, holding him close. Louis sat a little taller like this, and it was the perfect height for Harry's face to be right by his neck.

“You’re so warm, are you sure you don’t have a fever?” Harry asked, concerned.

“It’s called heat for a reason, love,” Louis said, chuckling, and shifted uncomfortably on Harry's lap, his cock hard. He moaned when Harry wrapped his hands around it. “Yes, that’s a great start,” he said, when Harry started stroking him.

“Do you need to come fast or do you need to drag it out?” Harry asked, keeping his strokes light and slow, just in case.

“Need to come as many times as I can,” Louis explained, moving his hips along with Harry’s hand.

“I can help you with that,” Harry said with a smirk and started to move his hand faster. He wasn’t aiming for perfect technique, only wanting to get Louis off. And he did, surprisingly fast. Louis clung to him through it, whining lowly in his ear.

Harry was starting no notice a drastic change in Louis' smell. It was getting harder for him to concentrate, mind filled only with the thoughts of owning Louis, of making him his. He started to suck a bruise into Louis' neck, but he stopped him.

“Not right now. When you knot, yeah?” Louis said, and Harry nodded in agreement. “Don’t need to hold back when you’re fucking me later, okay? I’ll need your knot soon, I don’t need a long, dragged out sex session, yeah?” he explained and Harry couldn’t agree more. He was beginning to feel painfully hard.

Louis had almost slipped off his lap, and he was straddling Harry's left thigh as they spoke. Harry could feel his skin getting wet with slick. Louis started to unconsciously move his hips, and Harry was beginning to smell it, so much more powerful and thick this time around.

“You’re gonna get yourself off on my leg, huh?” Harry whispered into Louis' ear, feeling him nod. He was fully hard again, his cum barely dry in Harry's stomach and hand. He let Louis move back and forth on his thigh, the small hairs on his legs getting matted with Louis' slick. He’d never been this turned on in his entire life.

“Smell so good,” Louis whispered against Harry's neck, and Harry kissed him deeply and hard as he grabbed his hips and made him move faster. Louis whimpered into the kiss and moaned, a high pitched sound as he came again, untouched.

There was a hint of desperation in the way Louis was moving now, and Harry was finding it harder and harder to control himself. Louis was starting to sweat a little, and his scent engulfed Harry completely.

Harry laid Louis down on his stomach on the bed and started to kiss his chest, his hands digging on Louis' sides as he kissed, nibbled and marked his skin.

“Harry,” Louis moaned, his breathing getting out of his control. “I’m gonna need your knot really soon, okay?” he said, hand running through Harry’s hair.

“Whatever you need, Lou,” Harry said, sitting in between Louis' spread legs. There was a wet spot under him already, Louis leaking steadily now. Harry swallowed dry and slipped a finger inside Louis. “Fuck,” he breathed out. Louis was already open and ready.

Louis felt like he had been prepped for hours, and Harry knew he had to be, to be able to handle an Alpha’s knot. Harry brought his fingers to his lips and felt something shift inside him.

Every corner of his brain was filled with his primal, Alpha side. He could feel his blood pumping fast in his body as he was taken by an onslaught of hormonal changes, no longer in complete control of his actions. Just like last time, he knew nothing in the world would feel better than fucking Louis right now. Nothing would bring him such satisfaction as filling Louis with his cum and biting at this mating spot, making Louis forever his and opening the way for children, _Harry's_ children.

“Lou,” he called, voice low and desperate. “I need to fuck you, baby, need to fuck you so bad,” he confessed, fingers back inside Louis.

“Okay,” Louis whispered, nodding, and reacting strongly to Harry's shift in scent and actions. “Yes, now, let’s do it now,” he said. He was breathless and his eyes were starting to lose focus as he surrendered to his needs.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hips and turned him around, making him lay on his stomach, then pulling them up, making Louis support himself on his elbows and knees.

“Like this, yeah?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded, mumbling something he couldn’t understand.

Harry didn’t care enough to ask him to repeat it. Louis was open and ready for him. As another dribble of slick slipped out of him, Harry couldn’t resist it anymore. He spread Louis' cheeks apart and put his face between them, swiping his tongue over Louis' hole.

Louis cried out, pushing his hips back and pressing himself against Harry's face. He loved to eat Louis out like that, loved to watch him get undone under his tongue, but right now Harry was having a hard time keeping up with it. His chin and face were covered in Louis' slick, and he tasted and smelled so absolutely perfect that Harry needed to fuck him.

He calmed himself down, licking around Louis' hole a few more times before he pulled his face away and wiped it with the back of his hand.

“Harry, please,” Louis pleaded, sounding pitiful and needy, making Harry's heart clench. His Omega needed him, and he was going to give him exactly what he wanted.

“I’ve got you, babe” Harry soothed, and held his cock in his hand, guiding himself inside Louis.

Louis cried out in pleasure as Harry entered him inch by inch, harsher and faster than he’d do in normal circumstances, but Harry was also giving in to his instincts, also letting his animalistic side take over him.

Harry was in heaven inside Louis' perfect, wet, tight heat. He allowed himself to be still for a second, just reveling in the way Louis felt around him. He always felt amazing, but now everything felt ten times better.

Harry growled when he started to move. “Jesus Christ, fuck, fuck,” Harry groaned, when Louis started to move along with him, desperate for Harry to go deeper, harder. A moan escaped Louis' mouth with each every thrust of Harry's hips.

“Harry…” Louis moaned, sounding more desperate than he ever had. Harry put his hand on the back of Louis' head and forced his face down. Louis was pliant and obedient under his touch, and kept his position as Harry fucked him hard and punishing. He could feel his knot starting to swell and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“Can you feel it, Lou?” Harry asked, bending over to whisper into Louis' ear.

“Yes—yes I can feel it. Feels amazing, H. You feel amazing,” Louis babbled, almost incoherent, beyond himself with pleasure.

Harry growled, the sound coming from deep inside him. He wasn’t thinking straight anymore, losing a little bit more of his control with each thrust, each minimal swelling of his knot. He’d never developed a full knot before, he had never been with an Omega in heat before, but he could already tell it was going to feel so, so incredibly good.

With a moan and a curse, Louis came with his cock untouched, his legs almost giving out. Harry held his hips in place with one hand and put his other arm across Louis' collarbone, pulling him up and holding him close against himself.

“Harry, please—need it,” Louis mumbled, eyes closed and body limp.

Harry nodded, and let it go.

His knot swelled and swelled, and Harry had to stop pulling out because it was stretching Louis' rim so much he doubted he’d be able to push it in again. With a few shallow thrusts, Harry came.

His eyes were shut tight as he was overcome with an overwhelming feeling of bonding, and Louis' neck was right there, completely exposed to him. As wave after wave of cum left his pulsing cock, he tried his hardest to stop himself from biting hard, from mating for life. Instead, he bit down on Louis' shoulder, far from where he needed, but close enough to calm his instincts.

Louis gasped with the bite, and was trembling under him, and Harry suddenly didn’t have the strength to hold them both up anymore. He slowly lowered themselves, careful not to move apart much and hurt him with his knot fully inside him. Harry rolled them to their sides and held Louis close, breathing in his unbelievably good scent and trying to get his breathing under control.

“You okay?” Harry asked, wiping Louis' sweaty fringe from his face.

Louis nodded, smiling and craning his neck to look at Harry. “I’m feeling amazing, H,” he said and Harry's heart skipped a beat.

He almost said it, then. Almost confessed he was completely in love with Louis, that it had taken everything in him not to bond and make Louis his.

“That’s good to hear,” Harry said, instead, with a weak laugh, Louis laughing weakly along. He shifted and hissed when the knot forced his rim. “Take it easy, love,” Harry soothed him, running his hand on Louis' chest. “We’re gonna be here for a little while longer.”

Harry had no idea how long it’d take for his knot to decrease enough that they wouldn’t be connected so tightly, but he didn’t mind it. He was loving the feeling of being close to Louis, of soothing him and taking care of him.

It turns out it took a little over twenty minutes before Harry could pull out. He did it carefully and slowly, expecting a great load of cum to drip out of Louis' hole. It always turned him on so much, and he could honestly say he’d never come so much in his life. To his surprise, nothing came out.

“It’s thicker than usual, you know. It won’t spill out,” Louis said, chuckling softly. “The whole point of this is getting me pregnant, right? Biologically speaking, anyway” he said with a shrug.

Louis turned on his stomach with a hiss, but he looked pleased and sated. He snuggled up to Harry and sighed happily. “It was a good start, right?” he asked, taking a deep breath in Harry's neck.

“It was,” Harry agreed, smiling. “How long before we do it again?” he asked, nuzzling Louis’ ear.

Louis chuckled. “You liked it, huh?” he asked, chuckling, with a raise of his brows.

“Just a little bit,” Harry said, smirking and showing how much with his thumb and index finger.

“It’s all about the timing,” Louis started to explain, his fingers tracing lazy patterns on Harry's chest. “We did it right when I was starting to lose it, which was very good. I’ll start feeling needy in about an hour or so,” he mused. “It’ll lessen as time goes by, but we’ll probably have to do it a few more times today. Maybe three or four?” he thought out loud, uncertain.

“You’re joking, right?” Harry asked, half serious and half amused, lifting his head to look at Louis.

“Why? Are you not up for it, Harold?” Louis teased.

Harry scoffed, offended. “Of course I’m up for it,” he said, feeling affronted Louis could even think such a thing.

He was going to take care of his Omega in any way he needed taken care of, and if that meant fucking Louis several times a day, he wouldn’t be the one to complain.

Harry made sure they were both hydrated in the meantime, and that Louis was comfortable enough and not hurt. When heat started rushing over Louis again, Harry thought he’d have more control that time, that the initial urge would be gone, but he was utterly mistaken.

Now that he knew how good it felt, he was even more eager to fuck Louis until he was completely satisfied and had had Harry's knot in him for the second time that day. After giving Louis a messy blowjob that made him come in less than a minute—Harry was baffled at Louis' ability to orgasm so much in such short periods of time—Harry made them something to eat.

He came back to a needy Louis, who wanted nothing more than to be close to Harry. The room smelled so strongly of sex Harry was dizzy with it. The sheets were ruined, but it was only at about seven o’clock that night, after Harry had thoroughly fucked Louis four times, that he managed to convince the Omega to take a bath together and change the bed into clean sheets.

“But you smell so good, the bed smells so good,” Louis whined, but followed Harry willingly to the warm bath.

Harry made sure to make the water hot enough that Louis wouldn’t feel cold at the contact with his already heated skin, even if Harry himself felt his skin redden uncomfortably after being in the water for just a few minutes.

He had Louis sitting between his legs with his head on Harry's shoulder. He looked blissfully happy, and Harry beamed with pride at being able to help him.

“Am I taking good care of you?” Harry whispered, running his hands on Louis' torso, spreading bubbles on his skin.

“Mhm,” Louis mumbled, eyes closed and voice lazy, “the best,” he said and Harry smiled and kissed his temple.

Louis slept soundly, exhausted after the long day they’d had. Harry woke up with Louis on top of him, grinding on his leg. “Harry…” he was whispering against Harry's neck, cock completely hard rubbing on Harry's skin.

“Need me again?” Harry asked, voice rough from sleep. Louis nodded and Harry rolled them over, adjusting himself between Louis' legs.

Sunlight was seeping through small gaps in the curtains, and Louis looked breathtaking with his messy hair, light stubble and soft skin. Harry smiled widely at the way Louis was looking at him, as if he were the most important person in the world for him.

Harry gave him what he needed, fucked him hard and slow, but with purpose. Louis came two times. Harry admired his features as he did so. He always looked pleased beyond himself, and when they were connected by Harry's knot, Harry kissed him deeply, hoping Louis would understand how much he meant to him.

It was the next day, when Louis' heat was nearly close to being over, that Liam stopped by to check on them. Louis was sleeping and Harry was in the living room, trying to catch up on some work now that Louis' scent wasn’t impairing all his rational thinking. It was also the first time he’d put on any form of clothing, loose shorts that were easily slipped off if Louis needed him.

 According to Niall and Ed, everything was going to plan and they regretted to inform him that his services were no longer needed. The restaurant was fine without him, thank you very much, but he was welcome to drop by to dine with them as often as he’d like.

“Louis? Harry?” Liam poked his head through a crack on the open door. He smiled warmly to Harry, entering with a bag of groceries in one hand. “Just stopped by to see how things are going. Louis craves apples when he’s done with his heat so I brought some. Isn’t it weird that he won’t eat them any other time?” he rambled, not noticing the look on Harry's face as he got up from the couch.

Harry was seeing red. Another Alpha was around his Omega in heat, and it was taking him all that he had not to lunge forward and hit him. His body was screaming at him to make Liam go away, to not let him get anywhere near Louis because Louis was _his_.

“You alright?” Liam asked, brows furrowed, but stopped short when he finally saw Harry's state.

“Get out,” Harry managed to spit through gritted teeth, willing his feet to keep him in place. This was Liam, Liam! But the Alpha part in him wasn’t having none of that.

“Harry?” Louis called softly, wandering into the living room. He was completely naked, his erect cock bobbing as he walked. His eyes lit up when he saw Liam. “Hey, Liam,” he greeted happily.

“Get the fuck out, Liam. I don’t wanna hurt you, but I will if you—” Harry snarled, standing between Louis and Liam, holding Louis close to him.

 “Yeah, sure. I understand,” Liam said, raising his hands in surrender, and backed away, leaving the bag on the floor. “I’ll call you when it’s all over, okay?” he said, reaching for the door, with a small smile and walked out.

Harry sighed in relief, feeling his anger simmer down, lowering below that horrible boiling point.

“Harry, what the hell was that?” Louis asked.  
  
Harry noticed the irritation in Louis tone, but as soon as Harry looked at him, Louis noticed how Harry’s pupils were dilated, eyes almost black, and swallowed dry.

“You’re _mine_ ,” Harry hissed, grabbing Louis by the waist and kissing him forcefully.

Louis whimpered and keened at Harry's touch. He made a wet sound at the back of his throat when Harry wrapped his hand around his dick and started pumping hard and fast.

“I won’t let anybody else touch you,” Harry growled, walking them backwards until Louis' hips hit the back of the couch.

With one quick movement, Harry turned Louis around and lowered his shorts just enough to free his cock.

“Oh God, Harry,” Louis whimpered, voice in a high pitch when Harry slid two fingers inside him to make sure he was ready.

Louis was his and Harry didn’t want to hurt what belonged to him. As any other time during Louis' heat, he was leaking, open and ready.

Harry licked his fingers clean, moaning at the taste of Louis in the last threads of his heat. He bent Louis down on the back of the couch and guided himself with his other hand.

“You’re all mine, Lou,” Harry hissed in his ear when he was fully inside him, shuddering at how good Louis felt. He took a deep breath and started pounding into him so hard the couch was moving slightly with each of his thrusts.

“Harry—fuck, oh shit—Harry,” Louis moaned, head hanging between his shoulders, both his hands grasping a pillow.

“You belong to me, you hear?” Harry said, repeatedly in his ear, feeling his knot beginning to form at the base of his cock. “Tell me who you belong to, Lou,” he demanded, low and dangerous. “Say it,” he ordered, pushing himself inside Louis so deeply his feet were dangling in the air, unable to move.

“You,” Louis cried out, voice broken and loud, “I belong to you, Harry—only you,” he finished with a sobbed whisper and Harry felt him clench around him as he came.

Harry bit down on Louis' shoulder so hard it left small indentations of his teeth on his skin. He was coming violently, shaking as he filled Louis up with come. His knot was painfully hard, and Harry rode his orgasm out in short, shallow thrusts of his hips.

And then he knew it was over. Louis' heat was over with that one last knotting. They were breathing fast and hard, and Harry pulled them to the floor, sitting Louis on his lap with his back to his chest to wait for his knot to go away.

Harry held him close, kissing the spot where his teeth left a mark softly, soothingly. Louis was silent, and Harry was terrified.

“I’m sorry, babe. I’m so sorry,” Harry mumbled, into Louis’ shoulder blades, resting his damp forehead on Louis' back. “Will you forgive me, please?” he begged, desperately, circling his arms around Louis' stomach and bringing him impossibly close.

“Huh?” Louis mumbled, too fucked out to form coherent sentences.

“You don’t belong to me, okay? You don’t—and I didn’t mean it—didn’t mean to say those things,” Harry explained himself, hoping he could just see Louis' face, measure how mad Louis was at him.

“What are you talking about?” Louis asked, and Harry could hear it in his voice Louis was back to his old self. His scent was back to normal, too. Still the most perfect Harry had ever experienced, but it had lost that edge it had during heat.

“Don’t want you to have the impression that I think I owe you, because I don’t. I never think that—“

Louis chuckled and craned his neck to look at Harry. “H, calm down, yeah?” he said in a small voice, running the pads of his thumbs on Harry's forearms.  
  
With a hiss he pulled himself up a little and Harry's knot slipped out of him. It was already almost gone, and it was only one more sign Louis' heat was over. Louis turned around on Harry's lap to face him, holding Harry's face in his hands. Harry's heart started to pound just a little slower in his chest.

“We all say things we don’t mean during heat, okay?” Louis explained, patiently. “Did you take me seriously when I begged you to bond with me that first day?” he recalled one of their rounds.

Harry shook his head. “Knew you didn’t mean to, was only saying it because of how you were feeling at the time.”

“Exactly, and I don’t think you meant that I literally belong to you,” Louis pointed out, holding Harry's hands in his and kissing his knuckles gently. “I already know you’re not that kind of Alpha. You owe Liam an apology, though,” he said, putting a stray lock of Harry's hair behind his ear.

“Oh God I was such a dick,” Harry groaned, dropping his head on Louis' shoulder. “I don’t know what came over me, I never wanted to hurt Liam,” he tried to explain himself, and Louis chuckled.

“My heat came over you, H, that’s what happened,” Louis said, smiling sweetly. “He’ll forgive you, I’m sure,” Louis said and pulled Harry's face up to look at him. “I _am_ yours, yeah? Are you mine?” he asked with a joyous sparkle in his eye.

Harry felt warm happiness bubble out of his chest and spread through his whole body.

“All yours, Lou. I’m all yours.”

  
                                                                                           ~X~  
  
“Would you stop sniffing me?” Louis snapped at Harry when he went around him to press his face on his neck for the fifth time in the last couple of hours.

“Can’t help it, you smell too good,” Harry said with a look that meant there was nothing he could possibly do to stop himself.

Louis rolled his eyes and slapped Harry playfully on his bum. Harry burst out a laugh and Louis smiled fondly at him.

They were at the new restaurant, and the staff had just finished eating their lunch. In less than five hours, the place would be officially open for business. Louis thought it looked absolutely perfect. It was different from Harry's other restaurants, but he could see traces of him all around. In the curtains and tablecloths, and the empty wall he was planning on filling with pictures.

“Are you sure you wanna do this? I can ask Niall, he’ll be more than happy to do it,” Harry asked, noticing Louis' nervousness.

“Of course I’m sure. Told you I would, didn’t I?” Louis replied, smiling apprehensively.

He had, and he blamed his hormonal post-heat state for it. Harry had taken such good care of him, in all possible ways, that Louis was a bit too drunk from the attention.

Somehow—Louis wasn’t sure exactly how it’d happened—he’d agreed to pick Harry's mum up from the train station.

He hadn’t met her yet, and couldn’t—for the life of him—remember how that sounded like a good idea for him at the time. He kept telling himself it wasn’t an official, scary meet-your-man’s-mother sort of thing, that it was a casual friend, just him helping Harry out. He had a lot to do, didn’t even have time to sit down to eat, and Louis would be doing him a tremendous favor.

“Harry, oh God…” Louis mumbled, holding Harry’s arm in a tight grasp as a terrifying thought occurred to him. “Your mother’s gonna _know_!” he exclaimed, looking at Harry, eyes widened in terror.

“Know what?” Harry asked, confused. He looked stupidly adorable when his brows furrowed like that, like a confused puppy.

“She’s gonna smell you on me,” Louis said, panicky. “She’s gonna know we—Jesus,” he finished, a little out of breath.

Harry's smell still lingered on him. In fact, it would only go away after a few more days. There was no other explanation as to why Louis smelled so strongly of Harry if they hadn’t spent his heat together. She’d know.

“Uh, Lou, I think she kinda knows we have sex. She knows we’re together,” Harry tried to explain with an amused smile, but Louis was shaking his head vehemently.

“She’s gonna know we were having a fuck fest for the better part of the week!” Louis screamed-whispered, slouching against Harry. “This is horrible…” he mumbled. He felt Harry's chest heave with laughter. “Oh, you think this is funny, do you” he said, slapping Harry’s arm.

Harry nodded, biting his lips to suppress a smile.

“Oh I’m sorry your son couldn’t return your calls, Mrs. Twist,” Louis continued, in a high pitch, ignoring Harry. “but the thing is, he had his dick so far up my ass we just didn’t have the energy to pick up the bloody phone. How is that for a conversation starter?” he finished, while Harry roared with laughter.

“Maybe don’t say it like that,” Harry tried to say, between laughter while he got his car keys from his pocket. “Better leave now or you’ll be late. Wanna spray on some cologne before you leave?” Harry teased, and Louis glared at him, grabbing the keys from Harry's hand.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Louis asked, using the keys to point at Harry. “Good luck getting any from me from now on,” he said and Harry made a gesture of zipping his lips closed. Louis blew him a kiss just to make him giggle.

Louis got to the train station before the train arrived, so he found himself pacing the station, hands deep in his pockets, thinking himself sick with anxiety. He knew what Anne looked like, had seen pictures of her and Harry's sister a million times before, but he wasn’t sure how much she knew about him.

Louis didn’t have to worry long as her train was announced and he stepped closer to the platform, walking on his tippy toes to see better over the crowd of people gathered around, waiting for their loved ones. He spotted her and smiled. She was wearing an elegant maroon overcoat over a cream colored woolen shirt.

Harry’s mother was beautiful, and Harry had told him so many wonderful things about her that Louis felt like he almost knew her.

“Mrs. Twist? Over here,” Louis called out, raising one arm, shaking his hand so Anne could see him. As soon as she spotted him, she broke into a wide grin.

“Louis Tomlinson,” she said, dropping her bag before pulling him in for a hug.

It took Louis only a moment to hug her back, surprised at the sudden expression of affection.

“The one and only,” Louis said, smiling, as she rubbed his arms with a pleased expression on her face.

“It’s so good to meet you, you’re all Harry talks about these days,” she said, and Louis bit his lips in fondness, the crowd rushing about them as they stood in a bubble of their own.

“It’s my pleasure. Harry talks a lot about you as well, Mrs. Twist. Your husband and daughter, too” Louis said, as politely as he could, grabbing her bag and wheeling it next to them as they walked in the direction of the parking lot.

“Call me Anne, please,” she asked. “Thank you so much for picking me up. I told Harry I’d be happy to take a cab but he insisted,” she explained, and Louis was almost shaking with relief at how nice she actually was.

“It’s no trouble, Anne,” Louis said, and meant it. He was feeling his nerves calming down. He put her small bag in the trunk, and they headed off to Harry's restaurant.

“How were the holidays, Louis? Harry told me you spent them with your family in Doncaster,” she asked, conversationally as Louis pulled out of the parking lot and into the busy London traffic.

Louis felt a pang of sadness at how his holidays were tainted by his fight with Harry, but he didn’t show it.

“It’s always great to be back home and see my mother and siblings,” he said, watching her from the corner of his eye. “Harry always works hard during the holidays, yeah?” he asked, trying to change topics.

“Yes, but it’s for a good cause, so we don’t mind postponing it for a while. It’s nice that you have a job that allows you to have a more flexible schedule,” Anne said, and Louis felt his heart beat a little faster at the mention of his job. Had she read any of his work?

He made a noncommittal sound at the back of his throat and focused on the street. He didn’t have to wonder for too long.

“You’re an excellent journalist, Louis. I particularly like your Omega Talk column,” she commented, turning to him and Louis gripped the steering wheel harder. He swallowed dry and willed the red light to open.

“Oh, you read those?” Louis asked, trying to sound calmer than he actually was.

“I read some and thought they were really interesting and insightful,” Anne answered, sounding honest and open.

“Thank you,” Louis thanked, smiling, looking briefly at her, and not knowing what else to say.

“I’m happy Harry has someone like you in his life,” she commented, and Louis missed a change in his gear, the awful sound filling the car. She only smiled wider.

“Someone like me?” Louis stammered out, focusing extra hard on the traffic. He really, really didn’t want to crash Harry's car.

“Someone confident in their skin, who makes my son happy and that can put him in his place at the same time, if necessary,” Anne answered, and Louis chanced a look at her. She was looking at him with soft eyes, the expression of fondness on her face to similar to Harry's that Louis felt his heart getting warmer.

“Harry is the sweetest, kindest man I know,” Anne continued, toying with the button on her coat. “But it’s good to know that he’s with someone he can learn from,” she finished.

“Thank you,” Louis repeated in a low voice, letting out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. “You did an amazing job with Harry,” he complimented, and she smiled and squeezed his shoulder lovingly.

“I see why he likes you,” she murmured, and turned her attention to her phone, which was vibrating in her purse.

Louis listened to her talk to her husband about her train ride and they were soon at the street of Harry's restaurant, a spot miraculously open in the same block.

They walked into the warm place, bursting with life and movement. Louis caught sight of Harry talking to the new cook, and saw the exact second his eyes scanned the room and met his mother’s.

He walked towards her with open arms and a happy grin on his face. Louis watched them hug and tried not to pay attention to the hushed, private words they whispered into each other’s hair. It was a sweet moment and he let them be as he walked into the busy kitchen where everything was already in full motion, to find Ed putting on his coat.

“Can’t stay any longer, have my own kitchen to run,” Ed explained, and Louis could see he was struggling to go, lingering just a while longer. “You’ll tell me know how it goes, right? You’ll be honest? Harry’s too nice to say if anything goes wrong,” he rushed out.

“I’ll be walking around with a notepad, taking notes for you,” Louis promised, grinning as they hugged goodbye.

Louis followed him to the door and turned around to see Harry showing his mother around, one arm on her shoulder while he used his other hand to point around, excitedly. He smiled when they came in his direction.

“So you’ve met, huh?” Harry asked, with a warm smile.

“Yes, and your mother has told me that she’ll be exchanging you for me, so get ready for very awkward family reunions in the future,” Louis joked, comfortable around her.

She laughed and touched his arm, looking honestly amused. Louis caught Harry watching them with a smile and winked at him when Anne looked away.

“Is that Anne?”

Louis heard Niall’s booming, happy voice coming from the bathroom. He and Harry exchanged pleased looks as Niall and Anne hugged tightly, both genuinely happy to see each other.

Louis tried to make himself busy while Harry introduced his mother to everyone, tidying up this and there, setting tables, arranging small vases with flowers on each table and helping out any way he could.

The opening night was an absolute success. The place was filled to full capacity, and not a bad word had been uttered throughout the night. Harry didn’t sit down for a second, going from table to table, greeting people and being his charming self. Louis, Niall, Anne and Liam shared a table at the far corner, at Anne’s insistence. Harry had meant to put them in their best table of the house, but she argued that his clients deserved the best spots and they’d be happy to just sit on the sidelines and enjoy it.

The food and service were amazing, as expected. Harry wasn’t the one to hire mediocre staff. Louis couldn’t take his eyes off him all night, amazed at how graceful and in his element he looked. His heart was bursting with pride.

As the night neared its ending and the staff went home one by one—Harry shaking their hands and thanking them over and over again—Louis found himself alone at their table. Liam had gone off to talk to Ed, who was back after his own kitchen was closed, and Niall and Anne sharing a lively conversation by the table close to the window.

“What a night,” Harry said as he sat down on the chair next to him, resting his head on Louis' shoulder.

Louis smiled and started running his fingers through Harry's mess of curls. He’d loosened his tie and taken off his coat jacket, clearly tired and worn out. He still looked like the most beautiful person Louis had ever seen.

“I’m so proud of you, love,” Louis said, smiling.

“Yeah?” Harry asked, sitting up straighter to look up at him, grinning

“You’re amazing,” Louis said and Harry’s cheeks flushed pink. “You deserve only good things to happen to you,” he said, pecking his lips.

Harry smiled brightly at that. “You happened to me, so I guess I can agree,” he said and Louis kissed him, slow and lazy. He closed his eyes at the feeling of Harry's lips warm and soft against his.

“Let’s take a picture, yeah?” Harry asked, and Louis laughed as he went to the small office and came back with a polaroid camera. “Need to start filling up that wall,” Harry explained and sat close to Louis, extending his arm as far as it would go.

Louis thought of the picture already on the other wall, of Harry being kissed by Niall and Ed, and did the same. The camera snapped the picture the exact moment Louis kissed Harry on the cheek, his lips pursed as he tried to hold back his smile.

Harry giggled and took the picture from the camera, shaking it quickly. The soft light made their expression softer and Harry's eyes glow as he looked pleasantly surprised at Louis' kiss. It was perfect.

Louis got up and followed Harry to the empty grey wall. He watched Harry carefully tape it to the center of it. The first of many to come. He put an arm around Harry's waist and Harry circled him in his arms.

“Thanks for making this night so perfect for me,” Harry whispered on his temple, leaving behind a gentle kiss.

“You’re welcome,” Louis said, closing his eyes with the kiss. “I think your mother likes me,” he said, feeling Harry's chest vibrate with his chuckling.

“She told me she’s expecting you to come home with me when I go visit in a couple of weeks,” Harry said with an amused expression as they watched her laugh at something Niall had said.

“Can’t disappoint her, can we?” Louis asked, and Harry shook his head, holding him tightly.

Louis closed his eyes and rested his head on Harry's shoulder, breathing in his scent. Harry was there, and Louis was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always much appreciated. Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://pinky-heaven19.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Also, if you liked this story, there is a [rebloggable](http://pinky-heaven19.tumblr.com/post/164539172664/youll-hear-me-calling-for-you-by-pinkyheaven19) post you can use to help me spread the fic around!


End file.
